Uncontrolled Passions
by lighthawkdemon1
Summary: After the events on MolMol Naru has been avoiding Keitaro a lot and it has been affecting him greatly, but what happens when he begins to notice to charms of the Hina girls around him? Will he remain faithful or will his waning willpower finally succumb?
1. Losing Control

**Love Hina   
**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Love Hina is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Love Hina. "Love Hina" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1999-2004 Ken Akamatsu/Mixx Entertainment Inc. Love Hina is a trademark of TOKYOPOP®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This series takes after the "Love Hina" manga and takes place during volume 14, only with some changed events here and there. Read to find out._

**Uncontrolled Passions **   
**Chapter 1:   
Losing Control **

Keitaro's POV:

It's been two months, two long, tiring months since we all came home from the Kingdom of Molmol, Su's native land. Aunt Haruka, Seta and Sarah all decided to stay so they could do some more excavating. We've gotten a few calls from them and they're doing real well. I'm glad for them.

I only wish I could say the same for myself.

After the plane landed back in Japan, me and Naru rushed back to the Hinata House to meet up with my Granny Hina, who said in a fax she sent to us that she would be coming back on the 10th to meet me and my fiancée and hold a wedding so I could claim all of my inheritance. Unfortunately we came back a day late because we didn't realize that Molmol straddles the International Date Line, just like Pararakelse, a fact that Mutsumi happily pointed out. So the day we got back was the 11th, not the 10th, meaning we missed meeting up with Grandma, or so we all had thought at the time.

A few hours after we got back, though, we got a call from Granny and she told us that she decided to extend her stay overseas by a whole year, but she does still expect me to at least have a fiancée ready for her when she does come back. We were all pretty happy about that since everybody was getting really riled up about everything that was going on, and you know how tough it is living with a bunch of riled up girls, most of whom like to take out all their frustrations and aggressions on me.

The only problem lately is that Naru has started to get kinda distant from me. At first everything was going along nicely, but then she started to push me away. It started off simple…well, not really. I let Naru make all the major decisions in our relationship, you know, mainly about…er…how _physical_ we get. The day after we got back, Naru and I were making out and she told me that she wanted to do **it**. I was really excited, and mainly because this time I was prepared with some…um…_protection_ I now keep in my dresser. Just as we were beginning to take off our clothes and really get into it, Naru suddenly freaked out and shoved me down into my room. About a week later, the same thing happened, only a little more painfully. Five push aways later and then Naru began to push me away from even kissing her. Every day it got a little worse and now, she avoids me every time I walk into the room she's in.

I don't know why she's doing it, but it gets depressing after a while, I mean, it has to be something that I did, there is no other excuse, I just wish I knew what I did so I can apologize to Naru and everything will be better and back to normal for us.

Another thing that has been bugging me is a strange feeling I've been getting lately. I have no idea what it is, but it keeps getting bigger and stronger and I'm having trouble focusing and doing my daily work and maintenance in the Hinata House, especially when any of the girls are nearby strangely enough. I really wish I could find out what this feeling is so I can get over it or something and refocus so I don't have to worry about getting yelled at or hit for not doing a good job on my work.

* * *

Normal POV: 

Keitaro, Kanako and Su all walk inside the local grocery store, intending on doing a little shopping. Tama-chan and Kuro have tagged along as well, the turtle resting on the landlord's head while the black cat walks on the ground, leading the group ahead. As soon as they enter the store, the hyperactive young foreign girl rushes off to the produce section, intending on wiping out the store's supply of bananas.

The landlord of Hinata House looks up at the small turtle on his head. "Hey Tama-chan, can you keep an eye on Su and make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble?"

The turtle flies off of his head and turns around to face him. Raising a flipper, she says, "Myuh!" enthusiastically before flying off to find the young girl.

Kanako looks over at her beloved brother, realizing that, although they are in a public place, they are technically alone with each other, separated from all of the other tenants of the Hinata House, especially the 'psycho girl' Naru. "So oniichan," she starts in an innocent sounding voice, "where should we start shopping?" She moves a bit closer to him so their arms are now brushing against each other with each step they take.

Keitaro doesn't notice this as he thinks over their shopping plans. "Hmm…I think we should look over the list first." He reaches into his back pocket, and pauses as he finds it empty. He smiles slightly and reaches into his other back pocket, finding only his wallet. "Oh shoot! I think I forgot the list back home! Hold on and I'll get it!" With his most winning smile, he waves at his younger sister as he runs out of the grocery store.

The young Urashima shakes her head with a small smile. "He never changes." She looks down at her cat, a devious smile appearing on her face. "Say Kuro, how about we do a little shopping of our own?"

* * *

Naru walks into the Café Hina, a distracted look on her face. Her longtime friend Kitsune, who now co-owns the café with their other friend Mutsumi, walks up to the younger girl, a smirk on her face. "Hey girl, what's up?" Her smile fades a bit as she notices the look on her friend's face. "What's wrong Naru?" 

The long haired girl sits down at one of the empty tables, resting her head on both of her hands. "It's Keitaro," comes her short answer.

The fox eyed woman sits opposite of her friend, a serious look now occupying her face. "So you're ready to tell me why you've been pushing the poor guy away?"

Naru's head snaps up. "W-What?! How…how did you know about that?"

"Keitaro's been here quite a few times in the last couple of weeks to talk," Kitsune replies, still leveling her good friend with a serious glare, "and his mood has been getting worse and worse each time he stops on by. Me and Mutsumi are gettin' real worried about him."

"Yes," the beautiful Okinawan woman agrees, taking a spot in between the two other young women. "Kei-kun is usually so nice and happy, but now he's all sad and he thinks it is something he did."

Kitsune rubs the bridge of her nose. "And I know he did nothing out of the ordinary, he just always assumes he is the one who did something wrong, never any of us, the sweet dope," she adds with a small smile. "But the fact of the matter is that guy loves you more than anything else on this world, and right now he is hurting a lot. I don't know what your problem is, but you've got to talk to him Naru, if not for him, then for all of your friends. You may be avoiding him for some strange reason, but the rest of us aren't. We can see how crappy of a mood he's in, and it's starting to affect the rest of us too."

Naru looks down at the table she is sitting at, her right hand leaving her head and tracing circles on the table. "I-I don't know if I can," she meekly replies. She is startled when Kitsune slams both of her hands hard onto the table.

"Damn it!" she shouts, getting the attention of everyone in the café, including Shinobu, who is in the back cooking food for the customers, a job she took up when they got back home. "This isn't a game Naru! Get off of your ass and talk to him!"

The youngest of the trio stands up, tears in her eyes and an angry expression on her face. "It's not as simple a problem as you think it is!"

Mutsumi places a hand on Naru's shoulder, her warm, kind expression calming the other girl down. "Then tell us Naru-san." Her eyes go wide as a sudden thought occurs to her. "Do you not love Kei-kun anymore?"

"_No_!" Naru quickly yells. "It's…it's not like that at all. I still love Keitaro, but…"

"But nothing!" Kitsune interrupts, waving her arms around. "If you still love the guy, go and tell him! Don't leave him out in the blue like you're doing."

Narusegawa opens her mouth to say something, but stops. She looks back and forth between her two friends, who are looking pointedly at her, waiting for a response. She suddenly turns her head to the side, too ashamed to give it to them. With a leap, she rushes out of the café and into the city, shouting, "I'm sorry! I just can't!"

Kistunce sighs heavily while Mutsumi gets a crestfallen look on her face. "Well that was a big waste of time," the fox eyed girl replies, standing up from her seat.

The Okinawan woman nods slightly. "I just hope Naru-san can talk to Kei-kun before something bad happens."

_**

* * *

**_

Up on the third floor of the Hinata House, Motoko sits in her room, fresh off of a heavy training session, wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts and a somewhat troubled look on her face. "Damn you Urashima," she mutters out loud, "I had thought that I could put my feelings about you into the past, but the harder I try to push my feelings for you aside, the stronger they come back and stay within me." She places a hand over her heart. "Why can I not let you go?"

The young woman stands up and walks to her door, enjoying the absolute and strange silence that fills her ears. "I have never been here when everyone is out…it is so quiet. Kitsune, Mutsumi and Shinobu are working down at the café, Urashima, Su, Kanako, her cat and that wretched _turtle_ are out shopping and Narusegawa…well I do not know where she is right now, but she is not here." With nothing to do, she begins to walk around the Hinata House.

Just as she passes the landlord's room, she pauses. Ignoring her rational side, she slides the door open and cautiously walks in, one hand placed over her gradually increasing heartbeat. She slowly walks up to Keitaro's dresser, looking at what is placed on top of it. She allows a small smile to spread across her beautiful features at the framed photograph that is sitting prominently among all of the other items. The picture has the entire group, plus Seta, Haruka, Sarah and Keitaro's two perverted friends and was taken shortly before they held the play at the Beach Café Hinata. "That was a fun time," she murmurs.

A small bottle with a clear liquid inside of it catches her eyes. Motoko picks it up and removes the cap. She brings it close to her nose and sniffs lightly. A deep shiver runs down her spine as she instantly recognizes it as Keitaro's aftershave. Quickly, the samurai girl puts the bottle back down, albeit with shaky hands. She places both of her hands to the middle of her chest and breathes deeply. 'What are these sensations I am feeling?' she thinks to herself. 'It is nothing I have ever felt before, but it feels so amazingly good!' Her eyes widen as she feels a deep warmth grow in her lower abdomen. 'I…I am getting _aroused_?!' the voice in her head squeaks out while her face reddens several shades.

The young woman backs up, not believing the sensations she is feeling. As she steps back, her feet catch onto something and Motoko falls down. She quickly sits up to identify the object she tripped on, and pauses as she sees that it is Keitaro's futon. 'Can it be possible to get such…such feelings just by smelling something?' To test her own question, Motoko moves into a sitting position and moves the rolled up futon closer. Closing her eyes, the young woman inhales deeply, her body instantly reacting to the familiar and quite pleasing scent of Keitaro.

The warmth in her lower abdomen increases and spreads down in between her legs, getting a startled gasp from the young woman. The sensations she is feeling are so powerful and new to her that she is having trouble gathering up any coherent thoughts. One feeling overpowers all others she has: feed this fire that is growing deep inside of her, or relinquish it. Not knowing what to do, her mind suddenly flashes back to a conversation between Naru and Kitsune that she was eavesdropping in on some time ago…

"So you're feelin' all warm and funny down below and you don't know what to do about it?" the fox eyed girl asked her friend, the humor quite evident in her voice.

Naru nodded slightly, her face burning in embarrassment. "Yeah, and lately it's gotten so strong when I'm around him…I…I just don't know what to do about it. Do you have any suggestions Kitsune?"

The troubled girl's good friend smiles mischievously, her eyes opening lightly to show off the dangerous glint in them. "Naru, my dear, dear friend, I think it is time to teach you the long honored tradition of self-pleasuring"…

Motoko's eyes widen even more than they already were as she recalls Kitsune's unnecessarily detailed description on every step to…do the deed. The samurai girl grimaces as she gazes down at her hands. "Must I do this?" she mutters out loud. "It does not seem right." Keitaro's smiling face suddenly appears in her mind's eyes, increasing the warmth down below. Without a second thought, she reaches down and unzips her shorts. Her right hand slides down, passing into her panties. Her eyes slide shut and she begins to touch herself. A soft moan escapes her lips as she feels herself in a way she has never done before.

The young woman's eyes suddenly snap open and a gasp escapes her as a small jolt of pleasure ripples through her body. "Oh…Oh wow!" she whispers, her breathing increasing. "That felt…incredible!" She adjusts her position so she is more comfortable, now using Keitaro's futon to rest her head on. With the futon on each side of her face, his scent is now all around her, overpowering her senses and beckoning her to continue so she does, now with increased fervor. Her body starts to gently rock with her ministrations. Her eyes close again as a deep, husky moan escapes her lips. In her mind, it is Urashima who is the one who is touching her. "Oh…Keitaro…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the front door to the Hinata House opens and Keitaro walks in, a goofy smile on his face. "I can't believe I forgot the shopping list," he mutters out loud, looking on all the tabletops for it. He pauses for a moment, scratching his chin in thought. "Oh yeah! I ran in my room to grab my wallet just before we left! I must have left it there!" He goes up a flight of stairs to his floor and walks over to his door. He is just about to slide it open, when a loud groan on the other side causes him to stop. 'Who's in my room?' he thinks to himself. Keitaro, as usual, doesn't think this all the way through as he slides the door open. What he sees freezes him on the spot. 

Motoko is lying down in the middle of his room, using his futon as a pillow, but that is not what really surprises him. The young woman is in the middle of what looks like some very important **cough** business. Her khaki shorts have been hiked down to her knees, exposing her panties. Her right hand is not visible, being inside of her panties. The furious movements of her fingers quite clearly suggest that she is pleasuring herself. Her left hand is reaching behind her, grasping the futon and keeping it in place. A deep blush is caressing her cheeks and a few light beads of sweat are forming on her forehead. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open, an occasional moan or sharp intake of breath coming out.

'W-W-W-What is Motoko doing?!' his mind screams to himself. He is so shocked that his body doesn't even respond by bleeding profusely from the nose. 'Why is she doing _that_…and in my _room_??!!' Of course, he can't think of any possible answers, his eyes drinking in every little detail. The main reason no real answers are coming to him is because all the blood in his body has rushed down to a certain area, expressing how much he is enjoying the show before him.

Motoko feels her body tense up as her pleasure rapidly intensifies. "Oh…oh yes…" she mutters, her back arching up as she increases her ministrations. She feels her body reaching its peak. "Ungh…uh…" Her breathing increases as her peak nears. "Oh…more…" Her body finally reaches its peak, and as the wave of amazing pleasure flows all over her, she shouts, "Keitaro!" Her body flops onto the floor after she is finished, a very satisfied sigh escaping her. After a few seconds, her breathing has returned to normal and she slowly opens her eyes, muttering, "I have never felt such…such pleasure! I must try this agai…" but trails off as she finally notices that she isn't alone anymore in the Hinata House and the very person she was fantasizing about is standing in the door frame, a look of utmost surprise on his face. "Kei…I…I mean Urashima! W-What are you doing?!"

The young woman's words snap Keitaro out of his trance. As he shakes his head to regain all of his bearings, he feels that strange feeling inside of him, now more powerful than ever. Strangely, it gives him enough clarity of mind to speak properly. "What am I doing?! What are _you_ doing Motoko?! This is my room and that's my futon you're lying on!"

The samurai girl is about to say something, but pauses, noticing her current state of undress and also that her right hand is still in her panties. Blushing furiously, she pulls her hand out and stands up, quickly pulling her khaki shorts back up to a respectable level. "I am…that is, I…" her lower lip trembles as hot tears sting her eyes. "Please…don't look at me!" She shouts, rushing for the door and shoving Keitaro aside.

Just as she passes him, the young landlord reaches out and catches her arm, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait…don't go Motoko." Gently, he pulls her closer, turning her to face him as he does so. The young woman has lowered her head so now her bangs cover her eyes, although Keitaro is sure she is crying. He slowly places a finger under her chin and raises her head up, though she looks away, refusing to gaze into his eyes, those soft, ever forgiving eyes, knowing that if she does, she will break down. "Motoko," he begins softly, "why were you doing that in my room?" He blushes deeply after saying this, a small dribble of blood finally leaking from his nose.

"I…I could not hold it in any longer," she answers, sniffing slightly.

"What couldn't you hold in?"

Knowing full well that it is a bad idea, the young woman looks up into Keitaro's eyes, feeling her entire resolve breaking down. "Everything!" she sobs, burying her face into the young man's shoulder. "My love, my heart, my…passion," she answers, her voice muffled by Keitaro's shirt. "Everything I have…do feel for you, I just wanted to shut it all away and go on with my life, but I couldn't! No matter what I did or said, you have not left my heart, your position in it has only strengthened! What I was just doing…I…I could not control it! My body was so filled with desire, and I overheard Kitsune saying how doing _that_ helped…and it has." She lifts her head up and looks the landlord in the eyes. "I…I love you Keitaro Urashima, I always have and I always will. I know that your heart belongs to Narusegawa and I could never have a chance to be with you…but I cannot just ignore what my heart desires, and it desires you."

Her confession rocks Keitaro to the core. For the first time, he truly sees Motoko in a whole new light. Not just a friend and a strong warrior, but something more, something…much more meaningful. "Motoko," he begins in a soft, soothing voice, "I…I had no idea you felt that strongly about me." A sad smile spreads across his lips, confusing the samurai girl. "Truthfully, I'm not too sure what's going on between me and Naru right now. She's been avoiding me a lot lately…I'm starting to think that she doesn't love me anymore." His eyes widen slightly as Motoko gently places a hand on his cheek.

"She is a fool if that is the case." Leaning down, she catches Keitaro's lips with hers, relishing the feel, and quite gladdened that he is awake since he has begun to kiss back.

The young Urashima male wraps one arm around Motoko's waist while the other rests on her neck, her short hair brushing against his fingers. 'Even with short hair Motoko is amazingly beautiful,' he thinks to himself. He begins to lose himself in the kiss. 'I almost forgot how good this feels.'

After several amazing moments, Motoko reluctantly pulls away, a beautiful flush across her cheeks. "That was everything I imagined and more," she whispers. "Ura…Keitaro…would you…like to go into your room?"

"I…uh…what do you mean?" he stammers out. "Are you sure? I mean…well," he pauses as the young woman leans in for a quick kiss.

"Please?" she asks, a pleading look in her eyes. "Just this once, I would like to feel what it would be like to be yours, body and soul. I want to feel alive…would you grant me this one request?"

Keitaro doesn't give her a verbal answer, but backs up into his room, still holding onto Motoko and thus bringing her in with him. He slides the door shut and gazes deep into the samurai girl's eyes, his own filled with a passion he hasn't felt in a while. "Anything for you Motoko."

Motoko feels her knees weaken at his look and the huskiness of his voice. The fire down below ignites up once more. As his lips crush up against her, she thinks, 'Thank you.'

The young Tokyo U student pulls the woman in his arms down to the floor, using his other arm to unroll his futon. As he gently lays Motoko onto it, a sudden realization occurs to him. The strange feeling he has that has been growing as of late…when he and Motoko kissed, the feeling began to subside, as if it was being satisfied. 'That's it,' he thinks in surprise. 'It wasn't me being all sad and lonely or something like that…it was…well…it was my passion, my…lust and desires. When Naru pushed me away, it stated to grow because of when she began to push me away, we were about to…' he stops as the young woman below him begins to kiss his neck. A deep shiver runs down his spine at the sensations. 'I don't get it, Naru was the cause of all of this…and I thought I was. I'm sorry Naru, I still love you…but now…now I'm just not too sure.' His thoughts are stopped once again by Motoko, who stopped the kissing.

"Please, would you…touch me?"

"Y-Yeah," he replies, his breathing starting to increase. As his hand rests on her breast, he thinks, 'I'm just not sure about _us_ anymore Naru.'

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**: Well this is the first chapter of my newest Love Hina story. This is my first attempt at a story with higher sexual tones to it. Truthfully, I wanted to add in some more scenes between Keitaro and Motoko, but I got too bashful to do so. Sorry. 

For those of you who have not read the Love Hina manga, Motoko cut her hair short after losing another duel with her older sister Tsuruko (this time they fought because Motoko lied about being in Tokyo University). This was in volume 13. Shortly after she cut her hair, she confessed to Keitaro that she loved him.

Well, this chapter was **cough** interesting. In the next one, the young landlord will have a romantic interaction with Naru…or so he thinks. – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon** at Y! 


	2. Reasons Why

**Love Hina   
**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Love Hina is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Love Hina. "Love Hina" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1999-2004 Ken Akamatsu/Mixx Entertainment Inc. Love Hina is a trademark of TOKYOPOP®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This series takes after the "Love Hina" manga and takes place during volume 14, only with some changed events here and there. Read to find out.   
_

**Uncontrolled Passions   
Chapter 2:   
Reasons Why   
**

Keitaro and Motoko lay side by side on the young man's futon, unsure of what they should do now. They did not have sex, both having mutually agreed that although their bodies were _quite_ ready, they were not so in both heart and mind. Though they did not do '**it**' per say, the experience they went through was nonetheless quite sensational. Light touches, gentle caresses, chaste kisses…they both tested one another's boundaries and feelings for the other in ways neither has done before. Motoko feels her love for Urashima rise to newer, more amazing heights while the young man feels a new love begin to bloom for the resident swordswoman…while his feelings for another begin to wane.

The samurai girl sits up, holding the sheets up to cover her chest. "I…I don't know what to say."

Keitaro looks at her exposed back, with her pale silky smooth skin. He reaches over and his fingers gently traces lines up and down her back, sending shivers down her spine. "I have no idea what to say either," he responds, smiling goofily at her. "Why don't we just agree that what we did…" he pauses as a light blush spreads across both her and his faces, "…was really, _really_ good…and it felt…right."

Motoko looks down at the young man who captured her heart. 'He's changed so much over the years,' she thinks to himself. 'He has become a bit more mature…and much more desirable because of it. When he touched me…I felt like my body was on fire! I just wanted to throw him down and…' she mentally shakes her head to rid herself of the incoming dirty thoughts. She stands up, taking all of the sheets with her and forcing Keitaro to cover himself with his pillow. "The others will be returning soon. We should get dressed." She begins to put her clothes back on, but pauses as she begins to watch the landlord slip into his boxers. Without warning, she pounces onto him, pinning him to the floor by his shoulders. Before he can say anything, she leans in and catches his lips in a passionate kiss. Keitaro quickly kisses back.

After a few heated moments, the two reluctantly part. "So what was that for?" the young man breathes, brushing his fingers through her short, but still soft and silky hair.

"To thank you…and not for earlier, although that was glorious," she adds with a brilliant blush. "I wanted to thank you for always being there for me. When I was at the lowest points of my life, you were there…you were always there to help me and cheer me up, no matter what the personal cost was to you."

Keitaro hops to his feet, pulling his jean shorts up. "Well I had to help you Motoko. Like I said before, you've got a lot going for you, and I knew that if you were forced do change your lifestyle it would crush you. There was no way I was just going to sit back and let you be miserable."

Motoko smiles brilliantly at him. 'He is truly one of a kind,' she thinks. 'I am still amazed at how often he puts everyone else's needs in front of his own.' She picks up her tank top and puts it on. "I need to train for a little while then I must study later…but I wish for you to join me when I do so Urashima. I would like to talk to you to discuss…well…_us_."

"Yeah," he agrees. "I could also help you study a bit too if you want. You did pretty well on your mock exam. I'm sure if you study hard you'll get into Tokyo U, no problem!" He gives her a thumbs up. "I'll see you at diner Motoko."

"Yes, until then Ura…Kei-Keitaro," she corrects, nodding once before turning around and leaving the young man's room, feeling a lot better than she has in quite a long time.

'I-I can't believe we did that!' Keitaro's mind screams in amazement. 'And I didn't pass out or get a major bloody nose…wait…why didn't I?' He pauses for a moment, thinking hard about that. 'When I opened my door and saw Motoko like that…I…I have no idea how I kept my cool or anything…it was like something took over my body and did all of that. I wasn't using my brain…that's for sure! But I know that my body didn't take over either, since it didn't react like it normally would.' He looks up as a thought occurs to him. 'Could…could I have been acting with my heart? I mean I care about Motoko a lot, just like the other girls…but do I feel something more for her?' His mind is filled with thoughts and memories of the beautiful young swordswoman, a warm sensation suddenly filling his entire body, making him feel comfortable and good. 'Yeah, there's definitely something there for her.'

Keitaro pulls his shirt on and then his glasses. He walks to his dresser and grabs the grocery list he left earlier and pauses in thought. 'If I didn't forget to grab it earlier…' he thinks to himself, 'then I wouldn't have come back here and found Motoko in my room and we wouldn't…' he trails off with a blush. The young man places the list in his back pocket and walks out of his room, muttering, "I'm really glad I forgot it here."

He starts to walk downstairs, but his natural clumsiness kicks in and he trips over a slightly loose floorboard, sending the poor young man tumbling the rest of the way down the stairs. He quickly gets up, glad that nobody was around for him to fall onto for once. He walks up to and opens the front door, just in time to come face to face with Kanako, carrying several bags of groceries with her. She tries to frown at him for not coming back to shop with her, but cannot muster one at the genuine smile that is now gracing his face. "I see you forgot all about your dear little sister oniichan. I had to fend for myself in big grocery store." She sighs dramatically as Kuro walks in between her legs, rubbing against them and purring loudly

The Tokyo U student chuckles lightly, reaching over and grabbing all of the bags his sister is holding, despite her protests. "I'm sure you did a good job Kanako," he assures her with a wink, getting a blush in response. "Sorry that I didn't come back, it…uh…it took me forever to find the stupid list!" He feels his lunch start to rise up in his stomach for saying such a blatant lie to his sister, but he keeps his composure, for the moment. "So where are the rest of the groceries?"

"With them." Kanako turns around towards the stone stairs, where Shinobu, Kitsune and Mutsumi are currently walking up, the two younger girls holding more bags, not wanting the oldest to go into another one of her patented fainting spells. Tama-chan is flying next to the Okinawan girl and Su is happily bouncing up the steps, remote controlling a new mecha tama-chan, which is carrying a rather large stock of fresh bananas.

Mutsumi places the one grocery bag and watermelon that she was carrying down, smiling the entire time. She suddenly begins to sway back and forth, feeling faint. "Oh my." The young woman suddenly falls unconscious, her body falling to the ground. Just before she hits, Keitaro rushes up and catches her, one arm around her waist while the other is holding up the back of her head. As soon as she stops falling, the young woman awakens, her face coincidentally mere inches from Keitaro's. Mutsumi reaches up and gently places her hand on the young man's cheek. "Oh my, it looks like you're my hero again Kei-kun!"

The two are pulled up to their feet, and then apart rather forcefully by a now agitated Kanako. "Really now," she begins, looking pointedly at the beautiful Okinawan, "must you fawn over my brother like that?"

Mutsumi tilts her head to the side slightly, her cheery smile never leaving her face. "Whatever do you mean? I'm not fawning over Kei-kun…am I?"

The younger Urashima face faults onto the floor. In an instant, she is back to her feet, her right eye twitching slightly. "N-Never mind." She moves past her brother to go inside, intentionally brushing up against him, her body relishing in the quick, but nice contact.

Kitsune notices this and shakes her head. "You got a real strange little sister there Keitaro."

"Yeah," he admits, shrugging his shoulders, "but truthfully, I wouldn't have her any other way."

Inside, Kanako stands a bit taller, beaming with pride. 'Thank you oniichan,' she thinks to herself. She starts to walk towards the stairs when she bumps into Motoko, her bird Shippu sitting on her shoulder. The young swordswoman is one of the few residents in the Hinata House that she gets along with well. Kanako's eyes dart down to the legendary Hina Blade in the other woman's grasp. "Doing a little bit of training?"

"Of course," the samurai girl answers. "So were you the one making all that noise down here?"

Kanako shakes her head, crossing her arms. "No, it was my dear oniichan and that silly fool Mutsumi. She fainted as usual and my brother just so happened to catch her as she fell." She continues her walk up the stairs, muttering, "I swear, his kindness is too much for his own good."

At these words, Motoko feels a large knot form in her stomach. 'Was what we did just that? An act of kindness?' Her mind flashes back to how gentle and amazingly passionate Keitaro was. 'No! It cannot be true! He would not have been like _that_ if he were only being kind to me…would he? I-I must find this out!' She walks to the front door, a bit more hurriedly than she intends to.

Ketaro and the rest of the group walk inside, all chatting happily while carrying the large supply of groceries. The young man looks forward, just in time to see Motoko coming towards him. "Oh hi Motoko," he begins, "I thought you were training on the roof."

"I was," she replies, "but I came down here because I overheard some commotion."

"Well that was the turtle-lady," Kitsune buts in, dropping the bags she was carrying and rubbing her arms furiously to get the feeling back in them. "She passed out again and good ole Keitaro caught her before she hit the ground." She pats the young man on the back as she turns around and begins to leave. "Sorry to run, but I just found a nice bottle of Haruka's vintage saké with my name on it! Give me a call when dinner's ready!"

Motoko walks over to the discarded bags and easily picks them up. "Well, let's put these away."

* * *

Naru slumps onto a random bench, sighing heavily as her body rests. "Why can't I tell him?" she mutters out loud, leaning forward and resting her face in her hands. 'Ugh!' her mind screams in frustration. 'Kitsune is right, and if I keep up avoiding Keitaro at this pace, he's gonna get tired of me pushing him away and he'll break up with me!' She feels her heart clench tightly in her chest at the thought. 'I-I can't lose him. I love Keitaro, I love him more than anything else in the whole world. If he broke up with me…I don't know what I'd do.'

The young woman sniffs slightly, hot tears stinging her eyes. 'I can't let that happen…but I'm too terrified to tell him the truth.' Her cheeks begin to burn a deep red. 'I-I can't tell him that when we started to get intimate…that I got so…so _hot_ that I just wanted to pounce on him and rip off his clothes and…' she trails off with a shudder of excitement, her blush getting so visible that it is now catching the eye of passerby's. 'Each time I even get near him…I feel all turned on…and I want him so much…but I'm afraid of what I might do.'

Naru stands up from the bench, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I-I have to do it! I have to talk to Keitaro and tell him everything," she suddenly wraps her arms around herself, a strangled look on her face, "even though I really, _really_ don't want to!" She begins to storm away, heading straight for her home with a fierce determination in her eyes. "Get ready Keitaro, because tonight…um…er…tomorrow! Yeah! Tomorrow I'll tell you everything!"

* * *

A few hours have passed and everything has gone by exceptionally better than it has been recently. The main reason why is that Naru started to interact more when she was around Keitaro at dinner just a little bit ago. For the last few weeks, she distanced herself from the young man as much as she could during mealtimes, barely even looking up to converse with her friends around her.

Today when she came back downstairs after coming home, though, her entire demeanor changed. She literally bounced down the stairs, a happy smile on her face. Surprising everyone, she went back to resuming her normal spot next to Keitaro. Throughout the meal, she acted more alive and back to the normal Naru. Though she didn't really converse with her boyfriend much, the shy looks and gentle smiles sent towards him were reassurance enough that there still is hope for their relationship.

Currently, Keitaro is in Motoko's room, helping the young swordswoman study for her upcoming Tokyo University entrance exams. Naru's actions earlier made his heart feel a great swell of relief that she still cares for him, but it also feels great confusion, torn in between the women he cares greatly for. Just a few hours ago, the young Urashima male felt his heart open up for Motoko, and it doesn't want to let her go so easily, as well as his feelings for Mutsumi. True, he never admitted to being in love with the beautiful Okiniwan, but that does not mean that the very precious spot in his heart she holds a firm grip on has loosened.

Keitaro puts down the answer booklet he is holding, his head throbbing immensely, images of the three lovely young women he cares greatly for twirling around madly inside. With a deep sigh, he reaches up and rubs his temples, desperate for an answer to come…but none does.

Motoko takes notice of his frustrated sigh and confused look on his face. She scoots closer to him, their arms now touching lightly. "Are you alright Keitaro?"

The young man looks up and smiles at her, liking how she now calls him by his first name…at least while in private. He feels comfortable and calm while this close to her, not all flustered and panicky like he used to be, showing that a great change has already begun to occur inside of him. "I'm okay I guess," he responds, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just…really confused."

The swordswoman nods while gently reaching over and taking Keitaro's hand in both of hers, hoping to help comfort him…and herself as well. 'I was hoping to discuss us and our possible future' she thinks, 'but I can sense a great conflict is brewing inside of him. It must be because of Naru's change in attitude at dinner' She internally growls in frustration. 'Damn you Narusegawa! Why did you have to do that today of all days?'

Keitaro feels warm sensations course through him when Motoko takes his hand. 'She's really a lot nicer than I thought,' he thinks in awe. 'I guess she probably always has been, she just hides it.' He squeezes her hands back lightly. "Hey," he begins, "I know you want to talk, so maybe we can a bit about us…if you want to that is!" he adds hastily, backing up and waving his free hand around.

'He is still a silly fool,' Motoko thinks while shaking her head. "Yes, I would like to discuss us. I was unsure of whether or not you wanted to talk or not. I could sense that your aura is troubled and confused." Her mind shifts to what Kanako said earlier and her thoughts afterwards. 'I must know his feelings for me. I must know if there is something more, more than an 'act of kindness' or some other rubbish like that.'

"Yeah," he admits, sighing deeply. "There's so much going on in my head…I just have no idea what to do." His eyes widen a bit as she releases his hand and place both of hers on his face, gently caressing it. "M-Motoko?"

"What am I?" she begins, a sad smile now on her face. "What am I to you?"

Keitaro places his hands on top of the samurai girl's and keeps them there. "Motoko, I-I'm really not too sure," he answers truthfully. "I do think of you as more than a friend…but I don't know how much more. I-I mean, you're real pretty and smart and you're dedicated…and I really respect that about you…it's just that…well I mean…"

"Narusegawa." The young woman finishes for him, her eyes downcast and her face drooping. 'Damn it not again,' her mind weakly replies. 'I gave him up once, I cannot bear to do it again.'

The Tokyo U student takes his right hand off of Motoko's and reaches over and places it under her chin, lifting her head up so they are looking each other eye-to-eye again. "I'm sorry, really, really sorry Motoko. It's just…I can't just forget about my feelings for Naru. I love her. When she was pushing me away just a little bit ago…it hurt a lot. Each day got worse and worse…I didn't know what to do. When I saw you earlier," he adds in, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "I…I forgot about Naru. I felt something open up inside…I felt like maybe…maybe…I don't know," he sighs and shakes his head.

Motoko leans in closer, so now their noses are practically touching. "What?" she softly asks. "What did you feel? Please…tell me."

"I felt…well I know that I can't replace Naru, I never could…but…well I thought that maybe I could put her in the past…you know…try to move on…" he pauses, gazing deep into the samurai girl's eyes, "…with you."

The swordswoman exhales the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Her mind thinks, 'He does care,' with suppressed joy. She closes the small distance between them, catching his lips in a light kiss. Moving a bit, she adjusts her position to where she is now on his lap, straddling him. Motoko wraps her arms around Keitaro's neck, while he slowly, cautiously moves his down, resting on her waist. "Would you like to stay here?" she asks. "I mean…do you want to…stay in my room tonight…with me?"

Keitaro's brain momentarily shuts down at her words. His mouth opens and closes several times, like a fish out of water. His body wants nothing more than to agree and tackle her onto the floor…and a part of his heart wouldn't mind going with that choice either, but the other part, as well as the logical side of his brain knows that, in this house, privacy is something to be greatly desired…that and what of the other tenants? What would they say…or do? A large figurative sweatdrop forms on the landlord's mind as all of the possible outcomes of the girl's finding him like this with Motoko appear, all of which end quite painfully. "Motoko," he begins, carefully trying to think out his words, "I would really like to stay with you tonight, I really would…but I'm worried about what the others will think and say…and do to me," he adds with a wince.

Although she would like nothing more than to ignore him, she knows that what he speaks is true. 'I know how the others, myself included, tend to overreact at his actions at times. If they were to catch us sleeping together…' her mind drifts off as a deep mental shiver runs down her spine. 'Even he would not survive what they would do to him.' With a sigh, she begins, "You are…correct Keitaro, though I am reluctant to admit it." She moves off of the young man and takes her place back next to him. "Forgive me for pushing myself onto you like that. It was…unwise and very unbecoming of me." She turns her head away in shame, tears stinging her eyes.

Keitaro moves so he is sitting in front of the samurai girl and places his hands on her shoulder. "Hey now, don't act like that! That's not the Motoko I know! You're supposed to be a strong and proud warrior! So come on!" he says, standing up and waving his arms around wildly. Why? We'll never know. "Get mad at me! Yell at me! Call me a 'vile, lecherous male' and chase me around with your sword! Do something!"

Motoko watches his foolish actions. 'And in some other ways, he has not matured at all.' She stands up, getting the landlord to stop wailing around. Her sword mysteriously appears in her hands, making Keitaro instantly nervous. She closes her eyes and smiles lightly. "If you wish for that to be the case," she unsheathes the Hina Blade, a demonic glint in her eyes, "then prepare yourself!" She suddenly charges forward, shouting, "Boulder Cutting Blade!" The Urashima male shouts out as his body is hit with the blow, sending him crashing through her door and skidding out into the hallway. The swordswoman sheathes the blade, shaking her head slightly. She sits back down at her table and resumes her studying, thinking, 'That did help to relieve myself of some aggression, though I am sure Keitaro and myself could've done something more entertaining to have taken care of that.' She suddenly looks up as she realizes what she just thought. "Ah!" she screams out loud, "what the hell was that?!" The young woman raps herself on the head sharply. "Bad Motoko! Bad!"

* * *

Some time later, all of the lights have been turned off and the Hinata House has become silent, the residents relaxing into a blissful slumber for the night. Outside the landlord's room, a young woman holds up a handheld mirror, looking over her appearance again and again, making sure she looks perfect. She puts the mirror away and breathes in and out deeply, trying to calm her extreme bout of nervousness. "Okay," she breathes, "you can do this." She slides the door open silently, aware how some of the girls that live here are light sleepers. Tip-toeing her way over, she kneels down next to the sleeping figure, smiling lovingly at him. The young woman places a hand on his cheek, rubbing it lightly. "Oni…Kei-Keitaro," she softly begins correcting herself, "wake up." Her thumb grazes across his lips, feeling his warm breath as he exhales.

Keitaro groans sleepily as he begins to awaken. He slowly opens his eyes, his arms stretching out as a deep yawn escapes him. It takes the young man a few moments, but he eventually notices that someone is kneeling down next to him and has a hand placed on his face. He turns his head to look at who snuck in his room. Though the young man's room is quite dark and he doesn't have his glasses on, he can still make out the indistinguishable figure that is kneeling down next to him. "Naru?" he groggily asks. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you silly," she responds, rubbing his cheek again. She suddenly pulls her hand off of him and looks away. "Look, I'm real sorry for pushing you away like I've been, it was a terrible thing for me to do…and I don't blame you if you hate me." She starts to stand and walk away, but Keitaro firmly, yet gently grabs her arm, stopping her.

He pulls her onto his lap, wrapping an arm around her waist. She is thankful at the moment for the dark, since the glorious blush that has spread across her face is unnoticeable. "Naru," he starts, running his free hand through her long, light brown hair, "how could you ever think that? I could never hate you…I love you!" He leans in to hug her, but is surprised as the young woman instead quickly catches his lips with hers. His shock is soon replaced by elation that his first love still loves him back and he starts to return the kiss in full.

Kana…I mean Naru moans happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body closer to him. She licks the outside of his lips, begging for entrance. He opens his mouth, and her tongue quickly darts inside, a deep moan escaping her as she tastes him. 'He tastes even better than I could've ever imagined,' she thinks in bliss. 'So this is what it feels like to be in paradise.'

'Oh man, this is even better than I remembered!' Keitaro thinks happily. 'I don't ever remember Naru being this…into kissing me. I guess she missed being with me as much as I did with her.' He manages to hold in a gasp as she suddenly reaches down and quickly pulls his shirt off, tossing it aside before she moves her hands back to his chest, rubbing up and down, her fingers bringing exquisite sensations to the young man, some of which he felt earlier with a certain swordswoman. He does feel bad about starting something off with Naru after what he did earlier with Motoko, but his body has decided to take over at the moment, rendering his brain useless. 'Whoa…this feels…amazing!'

Naru squeals out in surprise as the man she loves lowers his hands until they are cupping her rear. He then gives it a firm squeeze, getting her to giggle a bit. 'Oh _oniichan_,' her mind moans in pleasure, 'I might not be who you think I am right now…but I can prove to you that I can love you more than that psycho girl…that you should love me and only me!' She removes her hands from his chest and places them on top of his, taking his hands off of her rear and sliding them up her body, resting under her nightshirt on her bare breasts.

Keitaro pulls back, breathing heavily and his face flushed. Because of his earlier…activities with Motoko, he hasn't had a single bloody nose, which definitely would have been the case right now. "N-Naru…are you sure about this? I-I mean…I know it's been a while since we've been around each other…but I-I don't think we should be doing this, it feels to sudden. I don't want to rush things with you."

The young woman responds by smiling slightly. She leans back in and kisses Keitaro gently on the lips, the smile never leaving her face. She begins to push him onto his back, whispering, "Don't worry O…Keitaro. I'm ready, I have been for a long time now and I want you right now…so please…take me."

The young Urashima male sighs in content and he allows Naru to lay him back down onto his futon. He closes his eyes with a smile as she places feather light kisses on his neck and jaw line. His body tenses as he feels her hands slide down his chest, working their way lower. 'She's _really_ forward!' he inwardly thinks. 'Motoko was too,' it adds as he mentally frowns. 'Maybe Naru found out…but she would've killed me, she wouldn't be doing **_this_**!' it adds with a squeak as she grips him tightly, shivers of pleasure running through him. All brain function comes to a screeching halt as Naru lowers her head, now kissing her way down his chest, and still going lower.

Keitaro suddenly frowns as his danger sense mysteriously flares up to it's fullest, something that usually happens just as he accidentally falls onto one of the girls in an awkward position or when he walks in on one or all of them while they are either changing or bathing on the open air bath. He feels Naru stop, just as a shuffling is heard overhead, followed by the wooden plank covering the hole in between their rooms moving aside, something he foolishly, and now probably life threateningly, didn't notice earlier. As a light clicks on and the real Naru looks inside, Keitaro feels a deep lurching feeling in his stomach. He leaps away from the imposter Naru, who now has a guilty smile on her face…her fake face, which has become loosened slightly during their _encounter_, giving him a real good idea who the fake Naru really is.

His currently numb mind takes one look at the fake Naru, then up to the real one, whose face has a jumble of emotions splashed across it, none of them being very good…or healthy for him at that matter. Only two words are able to escape him, which, in the current situation, seems like quite an intelligible thing to say, "Oh shit."

**To be continued…   
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes**: Well now, this one didn't have as much steamy scenes as the first chapter, but it did have more explanations and such. For a while, I though I was never going to finish this, I had to keep going back and either changing or adding parts into some of the conversations.

Now I know that some of you didn't really agree with some of the character's actions in the first chapter. I can try to explain, at least some of what I did and didn't explain in this fanfic. For Motoko, well she's been repressing these feelings her entire life and although she is strong and proud, the source of most of her problems in love and such is living with her, and that can't be good. And for those of you who disagree with her giving into temptations, did you ever read the manga? In volume 13, she was having all kinds of fantasies about him and writing a trashy romance novel and she kissed Keitaro twice (he was unconscious both times). I wouldn't exactly call that holding it in well…or honorable in a warrior's eyes.

As for Keitaro…well you try to have a girlfriend who she says she's ready, and then changes her mind at the last minute and pushes you away. For guys, that is maddening! The cruelest torture imaginable! That and he was heartbroken, and seeing Motoko like that in his room made him question his own feelings for the young swordswoman, like does he feel for her more than in just a friendly way?

Naru is pretty self-explanatory. She was getting very hot and bothered around Keitaro and it freaked her out at how much she wanted him…and wanted to do to him.

Well I hope that clears up some of your problems. In the next chapter, there's gonna be a little confrontation between Naru, Kanako, and a horrified Keitaro. I mean, who wouldn't be? He was about to screw his sister! **shudder -**_lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon** at Y! 


	3. You Weren't Supposed to See That!

**Love Hina **

_Disclaimer: This episode of Love Hina is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Love Hina. "Love Hina" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1999-2004 Ken Akamatsu/Mixx Entertainment Inc. Love Hina is a trademark of TOKYOPOP®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This series takes after the "Love Hina" manga and takes place during volume 14, only with some changed events here and there. Read to find out.   
_

**Uncontrolled Passions   
Chapter 3:   
You Weren't Supposed to See That!   
**

Naru stares down at Keitaro and herself, her mouth agape. 'W-W-What the hell?!' her mind screams in confusion. 'What am I doing down there…when I'm right here?!' It is now that she notices that the bottom of the look-alike's face is loose and hanging off, giving her an eerie look. 'It's a mask? Then that means…' Naru's blood begins to boil, this time her anger fixated on a source other than Keitaro, '…Kanako! That nasty, skanky brother-loving sicko! How dare she try to steal my Keitaro from me! Just because I backed up for a little bit doesn't mean that everyone can start staking their claims on him!'

She narrows her eyes dangerously as her mind goes onto 'Pervert Defensive Authority' or PDA mode. Her eyes scan over to Keitaro and a small sensor does a quick readout of him…

**Subject**: Urashima, Keitaro   
**Status**: Pervert A.K.A. my boyfriend   
**Action**: Not top priority at the moment. Will deal with soon…

The young woman turns her head over to Kanako, another readout quickly forming as well…

**Subject**: Urashima, Kanako   
**Status**: Creepy brother-lover   
**Action**: Tried to rape my man…_DESTROY!_

Acting on her jealousy, Naru leaps a bit into the air, pulling her fist back in preparation for a nasty downward 'Naru Super Punch'. Time slows down and she flies down the hole separating her and Keitaro's rooms. She smiles in satisfaction at the look of utter surprise that is adorning Kanako's face. Naru begins to throw down her punch, putting every ounce of strength in her body on it. Just before her fist collides, a blur suddenly pushes Kanako aside and takes the blow full on.

Keitaro manages to let out a small groan just before the force of the punch he just took in the face sends him crashing through the floor, splintering the wood to pieces as his body smashes onto it. A dull thud resonates as he comes to a stop on the first floor, his eyes all swirly as he remains momentarily unconscious.

* * *

One floor up, Kanako and Naru stare down at the KO'd landlord for a few stunned moments. At the same time, they both look up at each other, their initial looks of shock being quickly replaced by ones of pure venom. The two leap away from the newly made hole, staring daggers at one another. "How dare you hurt my oniichan!" The younger woman snarls. "I know that the punch was intended for me, but you still have no right to attack either of us like that!"

"How dare _I_?" Naru shouts back, her body trembling with barely suppressed rage. She doesn't have to worry about keeping her voice down since Kitsune, who used to live right next door, moved down into the Café Hinata with Mutsumi when Haruka gave it to them. "You come in here impersonating me and you try to rape your brother and you have the nerve to say that to me, you…you sick little _freak_!"

"Sticks and stones," the young Urashima responds with a casual wave of her hand. "Besides," she begins, a seductive smile now spreading on her face, "I wasn't trying to rape oniichan, you can't consider it rape if the other party is willing to go through with it…and he was quite willing," Kanako adds with a heavy blush. "I had a pretty good handful of how willing he was."

That last comment stuns Naru for a moment. The slightly younger woman takes advantage of this and slaps her hard on the face. "What the hell was that for?!" she shouts, holding a hand on her cheek tenderly.

"You hurt my oniichan," Kanako simply states. "I told you before I won't tolerate him being abused by any of you in this house." She places both of her hands on her hips. "As I've said before, most of you are quite undeserving of his kindness and care. If I were him, I'd turn this place back into an inn and kick your psycho ass out so he and I can run this place together like we promised all those years ago." She looks up in thought, blushing slightly.

Narusegawa lets out a feral battle cry before tackling Kanako onto the floor. The two are soon stretching each other's mouths with their thumbs, neither giving up their attack on one another.

* * *

Keitaro groggily opens his eyes as he regains consciousness. He sits up and gingerly rubs his swollen right cheek, his mind recalling the events that led up to him getting pounded into the ground. As he goes onto the part of realizing who it was he was about to make love to, his eyes widen and he looks down at his hands in horror. "I…I can't believe I was about to do that with my sister!" A small part of his mind decides to kick in at this moment. 'You know, she is adopted, so we aren't truly related by blood. It wouldn't be that bad if we…' The young man grabs his head and shakes the impending thoughts out, curling up into a ball. "I don't care that we're not blood related!" he mutters out loud. "Kanako will always be my little sister…my little sister who I almost…"

Suddenly, the landlord stands up, an eerily calm look on his face. He then walks over to the stairs, climbing up them slowly, a creepy nature surrounding his whole being. As he reaches the third floor, he walks over to the room on his far left and slides it open.

* * *

Motoko's eyes quickly open and she sits up, albeit a little clumsily due to the extra weight Su is adding. As she rubs her eyes sleepily, her senses alert her to who has just opened her door. "Urashima?" she begins, a deep yawn pausing her momentarily. "What are you doing in my room at this hour?"

"I need to borrow your sword," he replies in an emotionless voice. "I'm going to the roof to kill myself."

"Oh, Okay," the samurai girl replies, lying back down with another large yawn. "Please return it when you are finished." She closes her eyes as she falls back asleep, obviously not realizing what was just said.

Keitaro nods once and walks over to her sword stand and grabs the legendary Hina blade, sheath and all. Without a second thought, he leaves the room, mindful to slide the door back shut. He makes his way to the roof, the sounds of his girlfriend and his sister fighting a floor down reaching his ears. As the young man enters the roof, onto the small area where Motoko does her daily training and Shinobu hangs the laundry to dry, the crisp, cool night air blows across his face. He closes his eyes and allows a slight smile to appear on his face. "What a nice relaxing night," he mumbles under his breath. As he gazes down at the city below, illuminated by the streetlights, he begins to feel a little somber about his upcoming actions. "I'm really going to miss it here."

* * *

Motoko moans sleepily as she starts to fall back into a blissful slumber. 'What is wrong with Keitaro?' she thinks to herself. 'Why would he come into my room at such a late hour and take my sword so he can go ki…' she trails off as her eyes widen. "What?!" the young woman shouts, jumping to her feet and knocking Su aside, who continues to sleep as if nothing has happened. "What have I done? Keitaro!" As fast as her legs can take her, she rushes to the oooooo

The Tokyo U student unsheathes the Hina blade, the pale moonlight giving the dark blade an unusual glow. 'I…I can't believe I'm going to do this!' his mind screams in shock. 'But if I don't…the girls will probably do it for me, what with what I was about to do with Kanako,' he adds with a deep shudder. 'I have to do this. It's the only honorable thing I can do.' He grasps the hilt with both hands and raises the sword high, the blade pointing down at his chest. For a few tense moments, he stays in that position, his hands shaking madly. "I…I can't," he breaths, sinking to his knees. His arms fall to his side, the clanking sound of the sword hitting the floor ringing in his ears. "I just can't do it," he mutters, the faintest traces of tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "No matter how bad I've been, I just can't let it end like this…it's not me. And besides," he adds, slowly getting to his feet, "what would happen to the girls if I was gone? Who'd take care of them for me?" He sighs deeply and turns around, just in time to be tackled by a frantic Motoko.

As they hit the ground, the young swordswoman clutches onto the landlord as if he were a life preserver. "Don't do it!" she shouts, her face mere centimeters from him. "Please don't kill yourself Keitaro! I don't care whatever wrong deeds you think you have done, it's not worth taking your life over!" She begins to lightly pound her fists onto his chest, not hard enough to physically hurt the young man, but with enough force to get her point through. "Damn it! We just started something…something amazing! If you killed yourself now…I'd never forgive you! Don't…don't do it…please…" she weakly finishes, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she buries her face into his chest.

Keitaro wraps his arms around her in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry I worried you," he whispers in a calm voice. "I did something really bad and I just…well I freaked out. That was the only thing I could think to do, but I'm not going to kill myself now…I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you girls behind."

Motoko sniffs slightly as she lifts her head back up to face him. "So you're not going to go through with it?" As Keitaro shakes his heads no, the young woman's face twists into an angry scowl. She pins him down onto the ground, her face dangerously close to his. "Don't you _ever_ think about trying something like this again!" she growls at him. "Do you have any idea what was going through my head when I was running up here to stop you?" As she says this, her scowl leaves her and is replaced once more by one of relief, tears beginning to sting her eyes again. "I…I don't know what I would've done if you were gone." She buries her face into his chest once more, ashamed to have him see her in such a fragile state.

The landlord sighs as he pulls the swordswoman closer. 'I can't believe I even thought about killing myself,' he thinks in shock. 'I've never had any thoughts like that in my life ever…even after all those times I failed to get into Tokyo U.' He moves his hands, so now one is resting on the small of her back and the other is on the back of her neck, rubbing it gently. 'This…this feels really nice.'

Above him, Motoko is having similar thoughts. 'I really like where his hands are,' she thinks with a mild blush. 'I feel comforted…and also protected, like nothing can go wrong when I'm in his arms.' She lets her hands rest on his chest while she scoots up, digging her face into the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply, a rather pleasant shiver running up and down her spine. The young woman pulls her head back slightly, placing light kisses on Keitaro's neck. 'I just…want to stay like this a little longer.'

The Tokyo U student bites his lower lip as Motoko moves her kisses along his jaw line while her hands begins to rub up and down his bare chest. As she moves to the bottom of his chin, Keitaro removes his hands from their spots on the young woman and places them on the sides of her arms, stopping her progress. "Motoko," he weakly starts, "I…I'm not too sure about this." At her crestfallen look, he quickly adds, "I don't mean _this_!" while indicating her being on top of him. "It's just…well everyone else is here! What if they hear us and come up to investigate? What if…" he is silenced as she leans down and captures his lips in hers.

Motoko pulls back after a couple of seconds. "I don't care," is her simple response before she goes back in. She internally smiles as his hands work their way back to their original positions, only this time the hand on the back of her neck is applying more pressure, keeping her in place. The samurai girl gasps into his mouth as she feels an unexpected visitor make a sudden appearance against her upper thigh.

Normally such a thing popping up would mortify her and would end in a vicious beating on Keitaro's part, but this day has held in it many events that most in this house would think of as quite impossible. She simply pulls back up from the kiss, gazing down at the landlord's embarrassed and flustered face and mutters, "Pervert." She slowly sits up and adjusts her position so now she is straddling the **ahem** _anticipated_ man below her. A lovely blush graces her cheeks as she feels that certain part of him rub slightly against her with her movements. A deep warm and tingling sensation quickly gathers down below as she begins to feel the sensations she felt earlier while in Keitaro's room. 'This feels just like earlier,' she thinks, her breathing starting to deepen, 'but we did not go too far then. I did not even let him touch me down in my sacred area. I didn't feel ready, but…' Testing her own boundaries, she places both of her hands on his chest and grinds against him lightly, both of them moaning loudly at the pleasurable feelings of her actions. She does it again, only harder this time, which deepens their moans. 'I…I feel ready now.'

Keitaro, acting on both his emotions and his hormones, grabs the younger woman's arms and moves them off of his chest as he darts up and crushes his lips against hers. One hand rests on her waist while the other slips up under the back of her button up night shirt, rubbing up and down her back and giving the swordswoman shivers all up and down her spine. 'I…I shouldn't be doing this,' the logical part of his brain weakly says. 'But it feels so good!' the rest of his brain, plus his body and his emotions all retort, quickly stomping out any resistance.

Motoko frowns lightly as she feels the landlord's arm try to reach her upper back, but unable to do so, her nightshirt keeping his hands from advancing upwards any further. She parts from their heated kiss for a moment and reaches up and grabs the front collar of her shirt. In one quick motion, she rips it open, the buttons all flying off and scattering onto the ground. As Keitaro gawks at her brazen actions, Motoko suddenly shivers, the cool night air being a little chillier than she anticipated on her exposed chest. She dives back into Urashima's warm embrace, her body relishing the feeling of her bare flesh pressed against his. As the two lie back down, she thinks, 'This is it…the moment I have been waiting for for so very long now. I will finally give myself to Keitaro, body and soul.'

* * *

Down two floors, Naru and Kanako finally release their hold on the other, and then furiously rub their numb cheeks, trying to get the feeling back in them from the vicious mouth stretching endurance match both just had. As the young Urashima finishes first, she quickly flips down into the new hole in her beloved oniichan's floor, hoping to get a chance to talk to him before the 'psycho girl' tries to but in. Her eyes take in the small crater of smashed floorboards where Keitaro landed from the brutal 'Naru Punch' he took to save her from getting hit, but he's now not in it. "Oniichan?" she calls out softly, looking around the main room of Hinata House. When she gets no response, the young woman begins to look around.

Right behind her, Naru hops down the hole, landing with a soft **thump** next to the crater she helped to create. Her hands are on her hips and a look of annoyance is quickly spreading across her face. "Why'd you leave Keitaro's room just like that?" she angrily asks, stomping up to the slightly younger woman. "I'm not finished with you yet you damn…" Kanako places a finger on her greatest rival's lips, silencing her.

"Oniichan is gone," she responds, looking a bit worried. She rushes over to the front door. "It is still locked tightly so he did not leave…but where is he?"

At this, Naru also takes on a worried look. 'I hope he's all right. I did hit him a lot harder than usual, though I really wanted to pound that bitch, not him,' she adds, grinding her teeth. She begins to advance menacingly on the occupied Urashima, when a sudden thought occurs to her. 'Wait a minute, if the door's still locked, then Keitaro's still in here somewhere.' A figurative light bulb flashes on over her head. 'Oh yeah! When Keitaro is feeling a little down, he likes to go up to the roof and think. I know I'd be depressed if I found out I was about to get it on with my sister.' She shudders after this thought. 'I've got to find him before Kanako does.' Slowly, the young woman backs up towards the stairs, careful to not trip over anything on the floor and catch the attention of Kanako, who has now walked over towards the kitchen area.

As soon as Naru disappears upstairs, the young Urashima sighs slightly while shaking her head. "That girl really needs to learn a thing or two about being stealthy. She sounded like a horse galloping down the street," she snorts out. Quickly, and with quite an impressive amount of stealth, Kanako hurriedly sneaks upstairs and is soon right behind Naru, without her even knowing it. 'Hmm…she's heading for the roof. Does she know that oniichan will be up there?'

* * *

Outside the Hinata House, Kitsune stalks her way up the stairs, yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes. "I swear," she mutters, "I'm never giving Mutsumi any more watermelon saké balls. With how loud she snores after munching on all of those, I'm never gonna get any sleep." As she reaches the front door, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out her spare set of keys and unlocks the door. She opens the large door and smiles as absolute silence greets her as she enters. "Ah…perfect!" Her smile quickly fades as she hears footsteps above her. "Now who'd be awake at this hour?" Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she tosses her night bag on the front room couch and walks over to the stairs.

She is almost there when she trips and falls into a crater in the floor. "What the hell is this doing here?" She looks up and sees the nice sized hole in the room above her, which is Keitaro's. "Looks like the old Naru is back with a vengeance," the fox-eyed woman comments with a shake of her head. "I gotta remember to ask her what was wrong with her in the first place." She then climbs out of the crater and heads up the stairs.

Being the sneaky fox that she is, Kitsune works her way up to the third floor, where she spots Naru creeping around, with Kanako stealthily right on her tail. With a heavy smirk, she calmly walks up behind them and asks, "So what are you two doing?"

Both of the younger girls nearly jump out of their skin in surprise. "Kitsune!" Naru shouts in a strangled squeak, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She looks at Kanako and her look darkens. 'Damn it, she was following me and I didn't even notice her!'

"Mutsumi is snoring really loud and I couldn't get any sleep, so I decided to come up here and crash for the night." She looks back and forth between the two other girls. "So uh…what are you two doing?" A sly smile appears on her face. "A late night rendezvous between two estranged lovers?" Before either can respond, she quickly adds, "Naru, I never knew you had it in you! With Kanako, well I always had my suspicions, but now…man I've really got to watch my back whenever I bathe with you two around! I mean, with my body and looks, I'll probably be some sort of twisted lustful desire that you two will want to make your plaything." she finished with a chuckle.

The young Urashima is unfazed by the older woman's words while Naru looks both shocked and mortified. "K-K-Kitsune! How could you even think of such a thing?! Me and _Kanako_?! Ugh, you've got a very sick imagination!"

Kanako crosses her arms, the emotionless expression still holding strong. "Yes Konno, I have to agree with Naru on this case." She pauses to look the other young woman up and down. "I can do much better than her."

Naru's face burns with fury. She is about to pounce on the 'sick brother-lover' when her best friend interrupts her by chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of her head. "Okay, I can see that isn't the real reason so tell me, why are you two sneaking around this late at night?"

"We're looking for my oniichan," Kanako responds. "That bitch," she begins, jerking her thumb at Narusegawa, "hit him really hard and now I'm looking for him to make sure he's okay."

"Ah, so I was right, you did make that hole in Keitaro's floor and that crater on the first floor, didn't you?"

The long haired woman turns her head to the side, blushing slightly. "I…I didn't mean to hit Keitaro. I was aiming for _her_," she snarls at Kanako. "She was trying to seduce him and I caught her in the act." She starts to crack her knuckles menacingly. "I was about to pound the life out of her, but Keitaro pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her."

"That guy's too kind hearted for his own good," Kitsune comments with a sigh. "Well come on, let's go looking for him." The fox-eyed woman begins to walk off, but pauses in mid step. "Uh…do either of you know where he is?"

"He's on the roof," Naru replies. With a nod, the trio silently walks on, intent on finding the landlord. They open the door that leads to the stairway to the balcony. Some odd sounds reach their ears as they walk outside, like a strange activity is happening just a little above them. Naru takes the initiative and creeps up the stairs. As she reaches the top, the sight before freezes her on the spot. Kitsune and Kanako both follow her lead, the two of them also freezing up in shock at what they are witnessing.

Motoko is lying on top of Keitaro and the two of them are getting quite hot and heavy with each other. The landlord is dressed only in his boxers while the swordswoman is just in her panties, but by judging the pace that they are going at it, those will be quickly discarded. The two are locked in a very passionate lip lock, their faces both having a healthy blush on them at their actions. Motoko is rubbing her hands up and down his chest, going down low enough to reach down into his boxers just very slightly as she grinds continuously against him. Keitaro's left hand is down in the samurai girl's panties, squeezing her firm rear while his right hand is cupping her left breast, gently massaging it. The two are too busy in their own business to notice the three young women watching them.

Naru takes a step forward, her lower lip trembling while tears sting her eyes. Her breathing becomes shallow as she whispers out, "Keitaro?"

**To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes**: Well now, I sure know how to build up the tension don't I? Poor Keitaro has now gotten caught in the act with the oh so lovely Motoko. This will surely change everything that has been going on in the Hinata House and those who are present will never be the same again.

On another note, I was originally going to add in a dream sequence that Motoko was having just before Keitaro walks in her room and wakes her up, but decided to axe it. The reason why is that a few paragraphs into the dream sequence, I realized that if I kept it in, this story would've probably been upped into a full-blown lemon, something I am striving to not create. And before you ask, yes, it was that dirty of a dream. Our dear Motoko is a lot more perverted than we originally suspected!

Well I'll try to get a new one in soon. Hopefully I'll also finish the next chapter of '_Different Promises'_ within the next week. Cross your fingers and hope for the best! – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon** at Y!


	4. Staking Claims

**Love Hina**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Love Hina is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Love Hina. "Love Hina" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1999-2004 Ken Akamatsu/Mixx Entertainment Inc. Love Hina is a trademark of TOKYOPOP®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This series takes after the "Love Hina" manga and takes place during volume 14, only with some changed events here and there. Read to find out.   
_

**Uncontrolled Passions   
Chapter 4:   
Staking Claims**

"Keitaro?"

Both the young landlord and the beautiful woman on top of him freeze in their actions as they hear the light whisper behind them. Two pair of surprised and very hesitant eyes turns towards the source of the voice, widening even more as they see the small party that has caught them in the act, especially Naru. Keitaro opens his mouth to begin sprouting out the normal apologies for what he's done, but unfortunately nothing comes out, his shock getting the better of him.

Kitsune rubs the back of her head, an unreadable expression on her face. "Boy, I didn't know exactly what I was expecting on seeing when I got up here, but I sure as hell never expected to see this!" Her poor attempt at a joke goes by unnoticed. A large sweatdrop appears on the side of her head. "Guess I should just stay quiet and see what happens," she mutters out loud.

"Keitaro, how…how could you?" Naru asks, taking another step forward. Tears streak down her cheeks as she feels all her hope for getting her Keitaro back slipping through her fingers. 'No,' her mind cries out, 'I was just starting to get back with him. I can't lose him now. Not today, not like this.'

Kanako watches on, unsure of what to think or do. 'I knew that my chances with oniichan were very slim,' she thinks, 'but I did always have my hopes. I personally do think that Motoko would be more suitable for him, for she has always been honest and forward with me, though it still pains my heart so much to see another woman besides myself in oniichan's arms.' Although she does want to lash out at the samurai girl for what she was just doing with her beloved oniichan, Kanako is a smart young woman and knows much better than to rush blindly into a battle when the exact cause of it is uncertain. 'I will let her explain her side, then I will deal out some proper punishment,' she thinks with a small nod to herself.

Motoko gets up off of Keitaro, although her body screams at her not to since the young man's bare skin felt amazingly good against her own, and faces the three young woman that have just gathered. Her right arm is covering up her breasts, not out of modesty, but to keep them warm in the cool night air. "You should not blame Keitaro for his actions," she begins in a firm voice, "for he did not initiate this intimate encounter of ours…I did." She looks aside guiltily as three sets of jaws hit the floor. "He was only acting out on his own instincts, please do not blame him."

Keitaro sits up and is about to mouth a protest to protect both Motoko and her good name when she turns around to face him, her eyes clearly telling him not to say anything. With a heavy heart, the landlord nods slightly, now feeling as if he has just betrayed a friend.

"You?!" Naru snarls, her anger and rage suddenly making a delayed appearance. "You started this?!" She cracks her knuckles menacingly as she walks up to the younger woman. "What gives you the right to be trying anything with him? I thought you were better than that! Where's your so-called 'honor' right now?"

The swordswoman feels a sharp sting in her pride at Naru's words, but she remains standing tall and proud. "My honor is still with me, for I have done no dishonorable deeds."

Both Kitsune and Kanako look at each other, confused and disbelieving looks on both of their faces. Naru, however, chuckles slightly and shakes her head from side to side. "You must be going crazy Motoko. Stealing someone's boyfriend is not what I'd call honorable!"

"True, but can you really call Keitaro your boyfriend? I don't."

"What?" the Tokyo U student questions, her voice dangerously low as both young woman by her back up away from her, not wanting to be in the damage zone when she blows, which looks like it isn't too far off from happening. "What did you just say?"

Motoko folds her other arm under her chest, a somewhat annoyed expression replacing her stoic one. "I have been observing over you for the last few weeks Narusegawa," she begins, "and I have seen how you have treated Keitaro. Constantly pushing someone away and rubbing them off is not how someone who has a boyfriend and is in love with them would act, your recent actions are from someone who is not interested anymore and possibly wants to break up."

"Touché," Kanako mutters, quite surprised at Motoko's very logical explanation, seeing as how it is about relationships, something she usually has a severe lacking of information on.

Naru opens her mouth to protest, but cannot find a suitable response. 'She's right,' her mind tells her. 'You definitely haven't been Girlfriend of the Year material.' The young woman jumps slightly as a hand rests on her shoulder. She turns to see her best friend Kitsune looking directly at her, a serious look on her face.

"You know Motoko does bring up a good point," she begins, her eyebrows raising up ever so slightly. "I asked you not too long ago about you avoiding Keitaro and you ran off before you could give me a straight answer, but now I want answers girl!"

The young woman backs off, holding her hands in front of her and unsure of what to do. "B-But this isn't about me!" she shouts. Naru points over at Keitaro and Motoko. "This is about them!"

"Wrong," Kanako replies, waving a finger around dismissively. "You're involved in this too Naru. Think of it as cause and effect. Their actions are the effect of what you've been doing, so explain yourself now," she pauses for a moment to move in uncomfortably close, "or do I have to pry the information out of you the fun way?"

Naru backs up even more, her nervousness at the situation quickly rising. "I…I don't know," she hesitantly responds. "I can't say anything…in front of him," she meekly adds, looking over at Keitaro with a heavily flushed face.

The aforementioned young man shakily stands up, his 'excitement' from his encounter with Motoko finally settling down to a more modest and less humiliating level. He scratches the back of his head, an unsure look on his face. "If you want me to leave…then I guess I'll go down to my room. I would like to be a little more dressed," he adds in an undertone to himself. The landlord begins to walk away when Motoko holds up her free hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"No Keitaro. This entire ordeal concerns you, so you should stay right here." The swordswoman turns back to the small group in front of her, still clad in only her panties. "Keitaro has done nothing but loved you and been a great man to you Narusegawa, the least you could do for him is tell him the truth."

The young long haired woman's lower lips trembles ever so slightly, not wanting to tell the true cause of her backing away from Keitaro. So looks around to her friends, but she only receives expectant glares, meaning that she has no other choice but to reveal whet she has diligently kept a secret for the past couple of months. With a sigh of resignation, she begins. "Well…uh…you see when Keitaro and I were…well when we were kissing and getting all close…" she stops for a moment as her blush deeps a shade, "…well I felt…I mean I was…umm it was…"

"Damn it girl spit it out!" Kitsune shouts, startling everyone in the vicinity.

"Okay! Okay! He was making me horny!" Naru yells out, her entire body freezing up after these words leave her lips, her eyes widening in complete shock. 'Oh no…what did I just say?'

This, of course, was not the expected answer, and it completely stuns the small group on the roof. Suddenly, as if on a special reflex action, Keitaro begins to start choking. On what? I don't know…air? Naru snaps out of her frozen state to rush to Keitaro's side to see if he is all right, but unfortunately for her, Motoko beats her to the punch. Completely ignoring the fact that she isn't wearing a top, the young swordswoman places one hand on the landlord's shoulder while the other goes to his back, rubbing it in a nice, caring manner. "Are you okay Keitaro?" she asks, the concern clearly noticeable in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah," he coughs out. "I was just a little…surprised by what Naru just said."

A loud growling diverts their attentions from one another and towards the source, which is none other than Naru, who is now in her classic 'pervert bashing' stance with her slightly bent knees, balled up fists, extremely angry expression on her face and her hair flowing out on an unseen wind. "Keep your slutty hands off MY KEITARO!" she shouts as the young woman charges towards Motoko, her right hand raised and prepared to strike.

Motoko's years of training have honed her skills and she easily side steps the oncoming blow. The same can't be said for Keitaro, who was standing behind her. Time seems to slow down again as he watches the fist close the distance to his face. His mind takes in Naru's expression of pure venom changing into one of absolute horror as she realizes who it is she is about to hit. He looks behind her to Kitsune and Kanako, the younger of the two already starting to rush in to save her brother, but it is too late. Keitaro's eyes widen in surprise as he feels her knuckles dig into his cheekbone, this punch being just as powerful, if not more, then the blow he took for his sister not too long ago. His body is lifted off of the ground and he begins to fly away.

The four young women watch helplessly as their manager flies off into the distance, the young man never once making a single sound. For a few moments, they remain perfectly still. Motoko breaks the chilling silence as she calmly walks over to Naru, staring her dead in the eyes. Before the older woman can say a word, she slaps her hard on the left cheek. Motoko then turns around without saying a word and picks up her now button less nightshirt and pajama bottoms. The swordswoman quickly slips them on and then leaps off of the roof, jumping from treetop to treetop, going in the direction Keitaro was sent sailing.

As Naru gains her senses, she rushes to the edge of the balcony, shouting, "Hey! Get back here Motoko! I'm gonna go find Keitaro! Not you!" As she hops over the railing a few things suddenly come to mind for her. One is that she isn't as trained as the young swordswoman and her jumps are definitely not as far. Another is that she forgot that this whole encounter was on the roof, four floors above the ground. Another important fact is that the women's open air bath is directly below where she just leapt from. "Oh crap!" **Splash!**

* * *

Keitaro makes a crash landing into the thick trunk of an old pine tree. His head rips into the tree, where a squirrel has made its nest. The tiny creature gives the young man several scratches on the face before he is able to pull his head out. As he lands onto the ground, an acorn flies out of the newly made hole, bonking him in between the eyes. He sighs deeply while standing up, albeit a little shakily due to the very fresh bruise on his cheek that is making his head throb in pain. "Well at least Motoko didn't get hurt," he murmurs out loud. The young man dusts himself off and begins to make the long trek back home, shivering deeply in the cool night air, being clad in only his boxers.

He walks about a few yards when the sound of trees rustling overhead catches his attention. He looks up a bit and sees a figure rushing towards his direction, shouting, "Keitaro!"

The landlord instantly recognizes the owner of that voice. "Motoko?" he calls out. "I'm down here!"

The slim figure suddenly drops down from the treetops, landing silently in front of the Tokyo U student. She has put her pajama pants back on as well as her nightshirt, which is tied together in the front to keep it from flying off and giving her a chill. Motoko quickly rushes over to the young man, inspecting him for any signs of injury and extracting some twigs and leaves from his hair. After a few moments, she is satisfied and backs up, now looking slightly nervous. "I…I am sorry for all the trouble I've put you through," she apologizes. "And I know that you'll probably go through a lot more now that we've been discovered." Her head hangs down in shame.

Though he knows her words are quite true, especially the part about being in even more trouble, Keitaro lets out his patented warm and caring smile, letting Motoko know that he doesn't mind and that he doesn't blame her in one bit, which of course he never would. "Don't worry Motoko, we'll get through this somehow. I'll tell the rest of the girls that it was actually me who started all this between us, and that you were only protecting me, or something. Whatever they do to me, I can take it, even if it means giving up my title as landlord and moving out, as long as nothing bad happens to you."

The swordswoman has a mixture of reactions at this. She feels her heart melt at his smile, the smile that she fell in love with, and also his caring and amazingly brave words, but she also feels revulsion at herself for actually considering his offer and standing by while he takes all the blame for something she had an equal blame on. Motoko lowers her head even more, her bangs now covering her eyes as her shoulders begin to tremble slightly. Her body stiffens as Keitaro walks up to her and embraces her in a comforting manner, his hand gently going through her hair while he whispers, "Don't worry Motoko, I'll straighten everything out so nobody will be upset or angry at you."

This comment only helps to make her feel worse and the tears begins to fall as she digs her face into his neck, clutching onto him tightly and not wanting to let go. She sharply pulls away, looking the young man eye-to-eye. "Why do you have to be so kind to me when I've done nothing but hurt you in return?" she whispers, sniffing back some tears.

Keitaro reaches over and wipes the tears off of her. "Because…" he slowly begins, "…because I don't deserve to even be anywhere near you…and you deserve to have the entire world and so much more." He looks away, a shameful look in his eyes. "And I could never be able to give you those things, even though I want to try so much."

Motoko feels her heartbeat increase as a soft flush adorns her lovely face. Without warning, she grabs his face and pulls him in for a furious and desperate kiss. Her tongue pries his mouth open and darts inside, relishing in the taste of him and the feeling of her own tongue against his. She moans deeply as a familiar, and quite welcome warmth begins to form again down in her lower abdomen, her body definitely wanting to pursue this even further.

The landlord's surprise at Motoko's sudden actions quickly wears away as her returns the kiss in full. His hands lower themselves to her waist and pull her in closer. He feels the deep warmth that is coming from her lower region and a certain part of his anatomy springs into life, now _very_ interested in the encounter. Motoko gasps into his mouth as she feels that part of him poking her upper thigh. She disentangles her right hand from the back of his head and slowly lowers it down his chest, feeling a certain satisfaction as she hears his breathing begins to increase. As her hand finally touches him through his boxers, his entire body stiffens in anticipation. Moving slowly and hesitantly, though Keitaro would rather call it a torturous, teasing way, she slides her hand down him, noticing as his body starts to tremble ever so slightly. She pauses as she goes down all the way, then begins to pull her hand back up, stopping around the middle and her hand clasping around it. 'Oh…Oh my word!' she thinks to herself, her entire face reddening, 'it is…much larger than I would have ever presumed!'

If Motoko didn't have her other arm around him, holing him up, Keitaro would have most like collapsed from how badly his knees are buckling. 'This is killing me!' he thinks as he closes his eyes and lets in a ragged breath. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take.'

The young woman breaks off the kiss and leans in towards his ear. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" she breathes deeply into it, getting him to bite his lip slightly.

"W-Where could we go?" Keitaro asks shakily.

Motoko takes a quick look around the forested area, her eyes lighting up in remembrance of an old memory. "I know just the place," she answers with a smile.

* * *

"Ah…ah…_ACHOO_!"

Kitsune sighs as she wrings out a washcloth and places it on her best friend's head. "Honestly Naru," she begins in a playful scolding tone, "you should know better than to jump into a hot spring so late at night at this time of year!"

"Oh shut … **sniff** up," the younger woman replies from under several covers on her futon. "I wish I remembered where I was at before I jumped," she mutters under her breath, coughing a few times afterwards.

"You and me both," Kanako nonchalantly replies from her spot in Kitsune's doorway. "If you hadn't of fallen on your own, I would've happily tossed you in for hurting my poor oniichan…" she trails off as all three women go disquietingly still at the mention of Keitaro. Kanako suddenly walks out of the fox eyed woman's room and quickly makes her way downstairs. 'I know oniichan will be all right,' she thinks to herself, 'but with Motoko out there too and her little confession about coming onto him…' several provocative images appear into her head, hastening her depart outside, '…I have to find him!'

Naru tries to sit up, but Kistune places both of her hands on her friend's shoulders and pushes her back down. "Damn it Kitsune! Let me go out and find Keitaro!"

"Not in your condition girl," She replies, putting a hand on Naru's forehead and shaking her head. "You're pretty warm, and I don't want you getting even worse by trying to bring Keitaro back home. Think how bad he'd feel if he knew that you only made yourself worse while looking for him."

The younger woman opens her mouth to protest, but quickly shuts it, knowing that she is right. "B-But I don't like the idea of him being out there somewhere with Motoko after him," she begins, her eyes welling up with tears. "You saw what they were doing up on the roof. What if they try it again? I won't be there to stop them and I wanted to be his fir…" Naru trails off as she realizes that she has divulged a little too much information for her likes.

Kitsune shakes her head, a small smirk on her face. "Don't try to start denying your feelings for him again Naru, it won't work this time. I still remember your little outburst on the roof." Her smile widens as the long haired young woman begins to slide down under her covers, only her burning red forehead and the top of her head now visible. "Oh don't be such a baby over it girl! You were bound to start getting all those nice tingly feelings for him sooner or later!" Her smile quickly fades as she thinks, 'And I think you just flushed your relationship with Keitaro straight down the toilet with all the crap you've been puttin' him through for the last couple of months. I actually wasn't that surprised that someone else decided to stake their claim on him while you were actin' all distant.' She grabs a small sake bottle nearby and downs the entire thing in one large chug. 'I just hope that everything isn't too messed up to where I can't try to fix it back up to normal.'

* * *

Keitaro and Motoko suddenly enter a small clearing, where an old wooden cabin stands. "Hey, I remember this place!" the young man says. "This is where you went out to train and Shinobu, Su, Tama-chan and me followed you here!"

"Yes," she replies, opening the front door. "I discovered this old cabin a long time ago while I was out on a training journey. I find it perfectly suitable since it is far from any signs of civilization and the surrounding forest and nearby waterfall make it a perfect place to meditate and feel absolutely free."

The two walk inside and Keitaro walks over to a large cabinet and opens it, pulling out several candles, matches and a small portable heater. After several failed attempts and some slightly burned fingers, he has the candles lit and places them down on a table, illuminating the room with their soft glow. He turns on the heater and also puts in on the table, smiling as he feels it slowly heat up the room. Motoko suddenly appears next to him, carrying two sleeping bags, one of the two having a large tear going straight down the middle. The landlord rubs the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I guess I'll take the torn one."

"What do you mean Keitaro?" Motoko asks while unzipping it the entire way and laying it flat onto the floor. She unzips the other one as well and places it on top of the other one, creating a large makeshift futon. "What made you think we were going to sleep separately?" She closes the distance between then and gives the young man a chaste kiss on the lips. She kisses him again and he responds by returning it and pulling her close to him. As the heat in between them begins to rise, Motoko pulls back slightly looking Keitaro dead in the eyes. "I wish to continue what we were doing upon the roof before we were interrupted," she begins, untying her nightshirt and shrugging it off of her shoulders. The Tokyo U student watches in awed silence as she then proceeds to untie her pajama pants and slip them down her long shapely legs. She steps out of them and walks back to Keitaro, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, which he is quick to return.

Keitaro's hands slide up and down Motoko's side and bare back, her skin feeling amazingly soft and smooth to the touch. He pauses as his fingers graze across her sides and her entire body freezes up as a soft gasp escapes her. Curious, he starts to gently move his fingers across her side some more, now getting a light giggle in response. Motoko quickly removes her arms from around his neck and places them over his hands, stopping them from moving anymore. "Please do not," she quietly says, "I am…er…rather ticklish on my sides."

"Oh," the young man responds, moving his hands away. Suddenly, they dart back, tickling the swordswoman mercilessly.

"Ah…no!" She gasps between laughs, squirming her body to try to escape him. "Please…stop!" She tries to move forward and her lower region suddenly is pushed hard onto his reawakened friend, causing both of them to stop suddenly in surprise. Motoko's breathing begins to increase as she lets go of Keitaro's hands and pulls him back in for a fierce kiss, slowly lowering both her and the young man onto their makeshift futon. As they both lay down, their hands begin to roam around each other's bodies, getting soft gasps or pleasant moans in response. The young woman suddenly pushes him up, her face flushed from all the activity. "Keitaro…" she begins nervously, "would you…would you finish undressing me?"

All functions in the young man's brain come to a screeching halt for a brief moment. Nodding dumbly, he readjusts his position to where he is sitting up slightly. His thumbs hook up under the sides of her panties, not daring to move. He takes one look at Motoko, who is breathing quite heavily, her lovely body looking even more spectacular at this current moment. She nods to him once in saying that he can continue. He slowly pulls her panties off, watching as they slide of her most private area and slowly make its way down her legs and finally off of her feet. As Keitaro drops them onto the floor, his eyes soak in Motoko's nude body under the soft glow of the candlelight. He feels a slight dribble of blood come from his nose, but that is it. "My God," he whispers, "you are beautiful."

Motoko feels her heart flutter at his words. She leans forward and pulls him on top of her, bringing the second sleeping bag over them, covering their bodies like a blanket. "I…I love you Keitaro," she says to him before kissing him gently, "now make love to me."

The landlord's boxers quickly find a place next to the swordswoman's panties as he fulfils her request, their two hearts finally joining into one.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Author's notes**: Jeeze, at this rate, I'm gonna be writing a full blown lemon story. I really didn't want to, since I promised myself before I started writing this story that I would keep it as clean as possible, but if that's where it is leading, then I have no choice but to follow, but if I do, I'm not gonna be making some super hardcore stuff! It will be romantic and passionate and very, _very_ good to read.

Oh yeah, for those of you who are wondering why I put the bold, italic and underlined 'o's, well for some reason is being gay and wouldn't let me use them, as well as changed how I get ready to post stuff. Sorry if some of the stuff appears out of ordinary.

On another note on my delay in updates for all my stories: I'm sorry once again, but like I said before, I have been exceptionally busy lately and my computer time has been cut down by half of what I normally have, since I'm always doing something. I think this will be the last time I apologize since I'm getting tired of always typing it and I'm sure all of you are tired of reading it. I will post new chapters as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises, so for the last time, sorry. –_lighthawkdemon   
_   
Questions or comments? E-mail me at:** lighthawkdemon** at Y!


	5. A Special Night

**Love Hina **

_Disclaimer: This episode of Love Hina is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Love Hina. "Love Hina" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1999-2004 Ken Akamatsu/Mixx Entertainment Inc. Love Hina is a trademark of TOKYOPOP®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This series takes after the "Love Hina" manga and takes place during volume 14, only with some changed events here and there. Read to find out._

_Warning! This chapter is a lemon and has descriptive parts of sex in it so anybody who shouldn't be reading this should probably go back…but if this warning hasn't deterred you…enjoy! _

**Uncontrolled Passions  
Chapter 5:  
A Special Night **

Hello there loyal readers, it surely has been a while hasn't it? Unfortunately due to the content of this story, it will not be allowed to be posted on this site without being deleted or something bad like that. To be able to read this chapter in its entirety, please either go to: **adultfan**(dot)**nexcess**(dot)**net** or **mediaminer**(dot)**org**. Please don't ask me to e-mail the story to you, I have stopped doing that after I unknowingly sent the chapter to an underage person and got a rather nasty and threatening e-mail from their parent in response.

If it is possible, I would really appreciate all reviews to be made onto this site, since I get e-mail notifications about them and I heavily enjoy reading all of them, even the flames. Thanks and happy reading!

_lighthawkdemon1_


	6. It’s Not so Bad once You try it

**Love Hina**

_Disclaimer: This episode of Love Hina is of my own creation. I do not own any portion of Love Hina. "Love Hina" and all related characters, names, etc. are ©1999-2005 Ken Akamatsu/Mixx Entertainment Inc. Love Hina is a trademark of TOKYOPOP®. All rights reserved._

_Note: This series takes after the "Love Hina" manga and takes place during volume 14, only with a whole new twist. Read to find out._

_Warning! This chapter contains some lemony goodness as well as some incestuous content so anybody who shouldn't be reading this should probably go back right about now, but if this warning hasn't deterred you…enjoy!  
_

**Uncontrolled Passions  
Chapter 6:  
It's Not so Bad once You try it  
**

Naru shuffles restlessly around in her futon trying to get some sleep but unable to get a single wink, the events of last night weighing heavily on her mind. "Damn it," she mutters out loud, feeling warm tears sting her eyes, "where did I go wrong? Keitaro loved me and I loved him and when you're in love, truly in love, you're supposed to stay loyal and stay by each other's sides forever…right?" Even Keitaro would have noticed the uncertainty in her voice.

She groans in frustration as her room begins to slowly get lighter, signifying the sun forthcoming rising. The temperamental Tokyo U student rubs her temples lightly, feeling a bit lightheaded from her cold she got last night. She moves her hands from her temples to her eyes, wanting desperately to purge the previous night from her mind. "I wish I could go back in time or something," she mutters out loud, "then I can go and tell Keitaro everything and we'd be happy…together." She moves her hands away from her eyes and is about to shout out in surprise at the sight above her before her mouth is firmly clamped shut with a pale, delicate looking hand…though Naru knows that the owner of the hand is a lot more dangerous than she appears.

Kanako leans in dangerously close to her rival's face, the smile on her lips not quite reaching the unbridled anger in her eyes. "You know," she begins in a sweet sounding voice, "I was willing to give up onii-chan to you and forgive you for lying and betraying me and for the countless times you've hurt my dear onii-chan for things he didn't do…but I was only going to do that because he loved you and wanted to be with you," she pauses for a moment as her smile suddenly becomes a good deal more sinister, "but now since that's not the case anymore…you're mine bitch!"

* * *

Several minutes later, Kanako exits Naru's room, cracking the knuckles on her hands one by one. The young Urashima takes a quick glance back at her rival's unconscious form, sneering angrily. 'She's lucky I'm in a hurry to get back to onii-chan,' she thinks to herself, 'otherwise I wouldn't have gone so easy on her.' 

By 'going easy on her', Naru currently has a black eye, a very swollen lip, a bloody nose, a sprained, possibly fractured right wrist, a few bruised ribs and a little less hair that was very painfully pulled out.

The younger Urashima sibling walks into the landlord's room and goes straight for Keitaro's dresser, grabbing some clothes for her dear onii-chan. She remembers that he was garbed only in his boxer shorts when Naru sent him flying off into the forest and it has been a bit chilly out lately. Wherever he is now, Kanako is sure that he doesn't have any suitable clothes and he'd most definitely be grateful to her for bringing him some. She lastly slides open his closet and pulls out his favorite jacket, wrapping it around her small frame and taking in her beloved's wonderful scent, a shiver of excitement coursing through her body. "Don't you worry onii-chan," she mutters under her breath, "Kanako is coming for you!"

* * *

Shinobu is usually one of the first resident of the Hinata House to awaken in the morning aside from Motoko, who gets up before the morning sun for her daily training. The youngest resident likes to awaken early in the morning so she can go downstairs and prepare breakfast for all of her friends so it is no surprise to see her up at this early hour…though her current actions are a definite change from her norm. The young woman is standing in front of a full-length mirror she got for herself shortly after the gang all returned from their little trip to Mol Mol. She holds her arms out at her sides and closely examines her still developing nude body, scrutinizing every minute little detail of herself. 

She turns to the side and stares at herself in a normal position for a moment, then arches her back and sucks her stomach in, pushing out her chest. She stays in that position for a few more seconds then relaxes back to normal while facing the mirror once more. The extremely talented chef places her hands under her breasts and hoists them up a bit. She smiles and then lets them go. 'I think they've gotten bigger,' she thinks to herself. Shinobu clasps her hands together and gazes upwards, her mind wandering to a certain male landlord of the all girls dormitory she lives in.

"Oh sempai," she sighs under her breath, "I know you love Naru a lot, but do you…could you ever find some more room in your heart…for me?" A rather pleasant shiver courses throughout her entire body as she remembers the soft kiss Keitaro gave to her while they were on Su's huge air blimp battleship. Though it was only a kiss on the cheek, it was the first kiss he had willingly given her, showing how much he had grown and matured into a man since his initial arrival since he would never have had the willpower to do such an act when he first arrived over two years ago.

Shinobu walks over to her bed and picks up the ugly toad like doll he won for her over a year ago at the beach. Though Keitaro had meant to get win her a cute kitty doll, the fact that he won the other doll just for her was enough to make her heart flutter. She puts the doll back down and faces herself in the mirror once more. She runs a hand up and down her flat stomach and smiles lightly as she feels soft muscles growing. 'Those exercises Kitsune showed me are working,' she thinks. She pauses for a moment to giggle under her breath. 'I always wondered how she stayed in such good shape when all she did before she got the Café Hina was sit around all day and drink that saké of hers.' That last part causes her to pause for a moment. 'Both she and Mutsumi are good at drinking saké …is that why both of them are so…_big_?' Storing that little tidbit of possible info into her memory, she goes to her dresser, puts on some undergarments and then proceeds to go about her new early morning routine of squats and various aerobics.

* * *

Some time later inside the cabin deep in the forest, Keitaro awakens from his blissful slumber as nature makes an unwanted call. The sun has fully risen somewhere around an hour or so ago and warm, yellow sunlight filters inside the small, yet cozy cabin. He looks at the beautiful young woman sleeping next him with her arm and leg draped over his body and smiles lovingly. Images of what they both did last night float into his mind, changing the nature of his smile slightly, as well as the color of his face. "You are…such an incredible woman Motoko," he whispers while caressing her cheek. The swordswoman responds by sighing blissfully and moving her body closer to Keitaro. 

"Mmm…" she mutters out loud, "Keitaro."

The landlord chuckles slightly before slowly moving Motoko's limbs off of him while sliding away from her, not wanting to wake the young woman from her peaceful slumber. He stands up from their large makeshift futon and arches his back, letting out a light grunt as the joints in his spine crick and pop. With one last look at the lovely swordswoman, he walks into the small bathroom that Su installed the last time they were there. Just as soon as he closes the door to the bathroom, the door to the outside slowly opens and a figure stealthily enters.

Kanako walks into the cabin, finally finding it after over an hour of searching for her beloved onii-chan. She looks down at the futon, where Motoko is still happily sleeping. Normally, the younger Aoyama sister would have woken up at the moment she detected the intruder's aura, but after last night's events, she is still physically and emotionally drained. Kanako feels some tears sting her eyes as she comes to realize what happened between Motoko and Keitaro last night, the musky scent still lingering in the small cabin and the swordswoman's apparent lack of sleeping attire being a dead giveaway. She puts down the clothes she is carrying, then sheds her own as well. The youngest Urashima child then kneels down next to Motoko. "You know," she mutters, gently brushing aside a few stray strands of hair on the other girl's face, "I've always respected you as a warrior, but right now…right now I loathe you more than anyone on this planet," she pauses as a bitter smile plays itself across her face, "yet…I envy you probably even more. You have felt my onii-chan's true love in a way I have only been able to dream about," she stands back up and grabs a black handkerchief from her clothing, "and now it's my turn."

* * *

Keitaro stands in front of the toilet, relieving himself while his mind goes over all the events of last night, one event in particular keeps repeating itself in its entirety. 'I can't believe what we did,' he thinks in giddy awe. 'Motoko and I did more in two nights than Naru and I've done in all the time we've been together.' His mind wanders to his girlfriend…most probable ex-girlfriend and his mood changes from happy to sad in an instant. 'I really wish things could've gone differently. I do still love Naru…but I don't know if I'm _in_ love with her anymore. If only she talked to me earlier, who knows what could've happened with us, with…everything.' He pauses a moment and sighs slightly out loud. 'I don't regret what Motoko and I did, but I really wish I'd have waited to sit down and talk to Naru first. It definitely would've been better for her to find about Motoko and me instead of walking in on us.' With a slightly depressed sigh, he finishes and is about to turn around when some black cloth suddenly is pulled over his eyes and is tied tightly onto the back of his head, completely blinding him. "M-Motoko? What are you doing?" 

She does not speak in response, but turns him around and places a delicate finger over his lips to silence him and makes a soft, "Shhh," sound. Her hands slide up and down his chest, feeling his lean muscles and giving both people shivers of excitement. When he nods she leans in and is about to kiss him but stops herself at the last second, knowing that he might figure her out if she kisses his oh so tempting lips. She instead opts to place gentle kisses and licks on his neck, slowly moving up to his ear.

The young man starts to wrap his arms around the lovely young woman when she grabs his arms and puts them at his sides. "What are you doing?" She places a finger on his lips again and taps him once. "You…you don't want either of us to say anything?" he says in confusion and she taps his lips twice to say yes. "And you want to touch me…but I can't touch you?" She taps him again, stifling a giggle. "O-Okay…" Keitaro mutters, feeling slightly confused and unsure on the outside while on the inside, he is giggling like a little kid left alone in a candy store. 'This is…kinda kinky,' he thinks to himself. 'I never knew Motoko could be this adventurous.'

Kanako digs her nose into the crook or her beloved's neck and rubs her nude body against his, feeling truly content for the first time in a very long time. She lets out a soft gasp as she feels a certain part of her onii-chan spring to life and start to poke her on her lower abdomen. With a sly smile, she slides one of her hands down his chest and continues to go downwards, the young woman fully intending to continue what she started yesterday. As she firmly grips him, the landlord's body twitches and his arms move forward just a bit, as if he was just about to reach out and wrap his arms around her. Letting her smile turn much more sultry, her hand slowly moves up and down, hearing her beloved let out a gentle moan, which in turn encourages her to continue, putting more strength and rhythm onto her motions.

'O…Oh man!' he thinks in wonder while his body shudders in pleasure. 'Where the hell did…**groan**…Motoko learn how do _that_?'

The youngest Urashima continues her ministrations while kissing her way down his chest. Her beloved tenses as she reaches his lightly toned abs. She is about to continue downwards and please him further when a sudden thought comes to her. 'Motoko is not going to be sleeping for too much longer. I really want to please my dear oniichan as much as possible, but I don't want to risk taking too long and getting discovered before the grand finale.' She nods slightly to herself and gets back to her feet. 'Once he realizes that I'm the best woman to be with, we'll have plenty of time to do all of that and so much more!'

Suppressing the urge to giggle like mad, she releases Keitaro's erection and stands up. At his confused expression, she places her hands on his shoulders and gently pushes him down, sitting him on the toilet seat. Kanako slowly moves forward towards her beloved, the heat radiating off of her body causing the young man in front of her to sweat in anticipation as he begins to understand 'Motoko's' intentions. He shifts around on the seat to get more comfortable, wanting desperately to reach out and pull the lovely young woman in front of him close. 'I really want to touch her,' he thinks, 'but she seems to really be into this weird kinky stuff and I don't want to upset her or anything.' Being a good boy, he keeps his hands to himself for the moment.

Kanako situates herself properly, feeling a bit more nervous than she originally anticipated. Truth be told, this is the second time she has been in such a position with her oniichan, but this time…this time he's awake to enjoy it…

* * *

**Six Years Ago…**

* * *

Kanako lies restlessly on her futon in her room in the Urashima residence, too nervous and sad to get any sleep. Earlier in the day, Grandmother Hinata made an unexpected visit with an offer for her youngest grandchild. The old woman had always known that Kanako was a very unique young lady and wanted to take it upon herself to finish the young girl's schooling while she runs her newly opened all girls dormitory. Kanako would of course follow the eldest Urashima on her occasional travels throughout the world. 

The youngest Urashima wasn't too gung-ho about the idea since it'd mean that she would be kept away from her beloved oniichan for a very long time, but her parents were thrilled about the idea since, though Kanako did do well in school, astonishingly well in fact, she was never very sociable and rarely left the house unless it was with Keitaro.

With some gentle yet uncompromising prodding from her parents, the young woman reluctantly agreed. Granny Hina was ecstatic and wanted to take her grandchild with her at that very moment but Kanako wanted to stay just one more night and say goodbye to her precious oniichan, who is currently staying late at school studying for his upcoming Tokyo University preparatory exams. The youngest Urashima sibling is still incredibly jealous that Keitaro has dedicated most of his life to study to get into such a prestigious college for a girl he used to play with when he was only five…a girl who he hasn't seen since and doesn't even remember her name or precisely what she looks like. Kanako knows that, if given the opportunity, she can do things that'll make him forget about that silly little promise girl…and pretty much every other girl in general.

Now frustrated at not being able to fall asleep, Kanako gets up from her futon and heads to the one person who she knows can help her get some rest. She silently slides open the door to Keitaro's room and creeps in, careful not to disturb her sleeping beloved. She smiles softly at the sight of him lying there sprawled out on his futon, assorted books and papers littered all around him. The fourteen-year-old girl kneels down beside him and gently caresses his face, wishing she could be a lot closer to him then they are.

As her eyes travel down his body, something a bit off catches her attention. A strange bulge is popping up about halfway down his futon. Curious, Kanako pulls the cover down, her eyes widening as she sees that it is inside Keitaro's boxers. Sating her desperately growing curiosity, she hooks her thumbs on the top of his boxers and pulls down. "O-Onii-chan," she says in hushed awe as she takes in the sight before her. Sure she's seen him naked plenty of times when they used to bathe together years ago but he has grown much since then and he never was this…excited before.

The young teenager quickly checks her older brother to make sure that he's still asleep. Satisfied that he's peacefully slumbering, Kanako reaches out and delicately touches his erection while her heartbeat rapidly increases, as well as a strange warmth down in her lower abdomen. After a few moments she begins to feel a little bolder and wraps her hand around him, the warmth coming from him surprising her slightly. As his adopted sister gently, yet firmly grips him Keitaro lets out a soft moan, startling the young woman. She backs off and quietly watches to make sure he hasn't wakened up.

After a few moments, the youngest Urashima lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding in. She is about to grab him again when a sudden thought occurs to her. 'I remember reading about something like this in one of onii-chan's special magazines.' These 'special magazines' she is thinking of are hidden inside an old shoebox in the darkest corner of Keitaro's closet buried behind a spare futon which is covered with several blankets and pillows. She definitely wasn't as interested in the dirty photos of women in the magazines as her older brother was, though she did admire and envy their fit, voluptuous bodies. She was much more interested in all the articles inside so she thoroughly read each and every one of them, memorizing word for word a few of the explicit things that lovers do while being intimate with one another.

Knowing that this is the last night that she'll get to see her dear, sweet onii-chan for a long, long time, Kanako decides to give herself a lasting memento of what she's going to leave behind…of what she will be pining for every single moment she is away. The young woman stands up and pulls down her pajama bottoms and panties, her heartbeat beginning to quicken up once more. Remembering what she read in the magazines, Kanako properly situates herself over her brother's sleeping form, kneels down, gently takes his erection in her hand and…

* * *

Back in the present, Keitaro groans loudly as Motoko, or who he assumes is Motoko, lets him enter her. 'Oh wow,' he thinks while slowly sliding in, 'this feels even better than last night!' The Tokyo U student's eyebrows rise as the lovely young woman on top of him suddenly grabs his hands and places them on her waist. She then sensually slides her own hands up his arms onto his shoulders, firmly gripping them while she moves her hips around a bit to get more comfortable. Once she is ready, 'Motoko' slowly rocks her body up and down on top of him. 

Kanako bites her lower lip, her onii-chan feeling more amazing inside of her than she remembered. 'Oh Kami,' she thinks to herself, 'I'm about to reach my limits already!' The young woman lets out a soft gasp as Keitaro tightens his grip on her waist and begins to thrust harder into her.

The young Urashima starts to groan loudly as her beloved continues on with his motions while her pleasure builds higher and higher as she nears her climax. "Mmmm," she huskily moans while leaning into her onii-chan, their bodies and sweat rubbing up against each other. For several heated moments, they continue their slightly kinky love making, but the young woman has yet to reach her orgasm. For some reason, she is right at the breaking point, but her body won't allow her to complete it.

With a frustrated grunt, Kanako quickens her rhythm in hope that that will help, but her attempts are unfortunately in vain…though the older Urashima sibling certainly isn't minding one bit. Several more passionate moments pass and the only thing that is increasing in Kanako is her frustration. Just as she is about to think that she is unable to climax properly, a truly horrible thought indeed, Keitaro suddenly grunts, "I love you," into her ear.

Though Kanako knows that he isn't saying those words to her, or rather who he thinks she is, hearing him say that to her in such a pure, raw way is just the trigger her body needs and she finally orgasms. Her entire body tenses and she lets out a soft scream as wave after wave of pleasure courses through her. Underneath her, Keitaro still has enough sense left in him to stop his thrusting to let 'Motoko' finish up.

Soon she is done coming and leans her forehead onto her onii-chan's shoulder, her breathing ragged and her body occasionally twitching in the aftermath of such a tremendous feeling of pleasure. In a drunken-like state, she foolishly whispers out, "Oh onii-chan, that was wonder…" and quickly stops as she realizes what has slipped out…but it is already too late.

Keitaro's whole body both pales and cools considerably as he recognizes the voice and familiar term of endearment that was spoken…neither of which came from the woman who he thought he was making love too. Slowly, fearfully, the landlord of the Hinata House reaches up and pulls the black handkerchief off of his eyes. As he looks at his younger sister, who's face has adopted a hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar look, and at the intimate position they are currently in with him still inside of her, his mind instantly goes into panic mode. The young man gets to his feet, flinging Kanako to the ground at the same time. "K-K-K-Kanako?" he squeaks out, "What the hell…how…why?" Her quickly averts his gaze from her totally nude body as she stands up.

The youngest Urashima rubs her now slightly sore bottom with a light grimace. She regains her composure, walks forward and wraps her arms lovingly around her older brother who flinches at the flesh-to-flesh contact and tries to back away, but she won't let go. "Because I love you onii-chan," she whispers. "I've always loved you in such a deep, emotional way that words can't describe. Why don't you realize that?" She disentangles one of her arms and moves it up to lovingly caress his face. "I've always called you onii-chan, but I…I've always thought of you as my sweet beloved." Her body begins to tremble slightly. "I've always known about your one dream to get into Tokyo University with that…that _promise girl_," she spits out that last part with as much venom as she can muster, "but did you ever know what _my_ one dream was?"

"No," the young man truthfully answers while trying again to gently extricate himself from his younger sister.

Kanako feels her beloved try to escape and pulls herself even closer while whispering, "_You_. You're my one and only dream onii-chan. I've dreamed of being married to you, of running the Hinata Inn together as you promised we'd do so long ago and…and I've always fantasized about becoming your one and only lover and being intimate with you…just like we were a few moments ago." She rubs her body up and down, feeling the sparks of passion ignite once more within her and, judging by the hardening object that is poking her stomach, his spark is lighting up again as well.

'Oh Kami I can't keep calm when she's doing that to me,' the young man thinks while desperately trying to control himself, but a fine nude female body rubbing up against him isn't exactly something he can control himself over. Using every ounce of will power and strength in his body, he manages to push Kanako away and back up in front of the door. "N-No," he somewhat firmly states, "I don't care how many times you say you love me more than you should Kanako, I'll only think of you and love you as my little sister…nothing more."

This is not what the youngest Urashima sibling wanted to hear. She lowers her head so her bangs are covering her eyes. Her pale body starts to shake as the tears begin to come. "Why?" she quietly sobs. Kanako suddenly stops trembling and looks up, a hot fire burning in her eyes. "I don't care what you think," she takes a step forward, "you will love me…" she takes another, "even if I have to make you!" she then charges forward with her arms spread wide open. Keitaro starts to back up when his natural clumsiness kicks in and he tripe over nothing and falls backwards. His sister then sister falls onto him and they both crash through the door.

* * *

Just a few minutes ago, no more than ten feet away on the other side of the bathroom door Motoko has begun to awaken from her unusually deep slumber. Her eyes flutter open as she moans in a most satisfying way. The lovely swordswoman stands up and stretches widely, allowing the makeshift comforter to slide down her perfect body. "Oh what an incredible night!" she sighs in pure bliss. 

It is just then that she notices that her lover is nowhere to be found. She softly calls out, "Keitaro? Where are you?" She takes a few steps around when her keen ears hear a soft voice on the other side of the bathroom door. Curious as to why the landlord would be in the bathroom talking to himself, she leans her head against the door, only to have it crash open and knock her back several feet. Motoko is quick to her feet, though the blow to the head did make her a bit dizzy. She is about to shout at the landlord when he suddenly scrambles from the wreckage of the broken door and gets to his feet behind her. "Keitaro?" she begins, "what are you…" her question is cut short by a soft groan coming from the broken bathroom door, a groan that didn't come from either of the two people standing up. "What is _she_ doing here?" she asks while her eyes narrow dangerously.

Kanako gets to her feet and crosses her arms, a barely concealed grin gracing her face. "Well Onii-chan…it looks like we've been found out."

The swordswoman blinks a couple of times in surprise. She turns around and levels Keitaro with a questioning glare. "Found…out? W-What is she talking about?"

Keitaro looks back and forth between the two lovely women, his instincts telling him to panic and run like hell, but his heart…his heart is telling him to stay calm and explain everything and to believe in Motoko's ability to forgive. In the end, his heart wins out. "Motoko," he begins in a calm, controlled voice, "Kanako came up behind me when I was using the bathroom. She…she blindfolded me and…and…I thought she was you." He hangs his head down in shame. "I'm sorry."

Not too far from him his sister frowns unhappily, him apologizing for his short time of passion with her irking the youngest Urashima more than she expected…probably because he is apologizing to another woman for it. That and the fact that he's not even taking notice of her whatsoever while apologizing to the swordswoman helps to increase her frustration. 'Why can't he even look at me now?' she thinks in dismay. 'I thought he wanted this. I thought he'd see that he's better off with me, but why can't I get him to realize that and what…" she pauses and places her left hand over her heart, "…and what is this strange sensation I've been feeling ever since we fell through the bathroom door and Motoko saw us?'

Motoko asks Keitaro in a barely audible voice, "What did you…do?" while hoping for the best though at the same time fearing the worst.

The landlord looks up, his pain filled eyes wet with tears. "W-Way too much." He grabs her shoulders, a glimmer of desperation passing through his eyes. "Motoko, please, you gotta believe me. I never meant to do anything with her. You're the only one I want. Please Motoko please…forgive me."

The God's Cry School student bites her lower lip and turns her head to the side, unsure as how to respond. 'What shall I do?' she questions herself. 'I have never been put in such a situation…especially with such a decision in my hands.' For the briefest of moments she glances into his eyes, his warm chocolate colored eyes that are filled with so many emotions, the most prominent of them all currently being love and compassion. Its those very same eyes that she fell in love with a long time ago. Pushing aside all doubt in her mind, she slowly nods. "Yes Keitaro…I believe your words and I…I forgive you." She is suddenly crushed under the landlord's surprisingly strong embrace.

"Thank you Motoko!" Keitaro gushes, the relief coursing through his entire body. "I don't know what I would've done if you didn't forgive m…" he is cut off by someone loudly clearing their throat. They both look over to see Kanako still standing in the wreckage of the bathroom door, her arms folded under her chest and a none-to-pleased look on her face.

"So that's it?" she asks incredulously, "he just says he's sorry and you forgive him and everything goes back to being all happy smiley again?" She takes a step forward and puts her right hand over her heart. "What about me? I don't care what you think or say about the subject onii-chan, I love you. I have been ever since I was a little girl. The only thing I've ever wanted in this world is you and I can't just back off and move on like you mean nothing to me…not anymore I can't." Hot tears form in the corners of her eyes. "How can you expect me to give up when you've been the only good thing I have held in my heart and soul for over ten years? How?" The youngest Urashima covers her face in her hands as her body is wracked with trembling sobs.

Her older brother moves forward, whispering, "Kanako," and is about to embrace her when the young woman suddenly slaps his hands away.

She looks up a bit, a fierce resignation now burning in her partially obscured eyes. "Alright then," she mutters, "if I can't have you all to myself…then I have no choice." Kanako then walks over to Motoko and slithers behind her while placing her right hand on the swordswoman's firm, toned stomach and the left hand on her shoulder. She pokes her head up from behind the much taller woman's other shoulder. "She is very beautiful isn't she onii-chan?" The master of impersonations raises her left hand and gently strokes Mokoto's short raven hair. "Have you ever run your fingers through her hair? You could get a better feel of it when it was longer, but her hair is like silk," she pauses to push herself up onto her toes and dig her face into the back of her head and take a slight whiff, "and it smells absolutely _incredible_."

A heavy blush quickly forms onto Motoko's face. "W-W-What are you doing Kanako? You know I'm not like that!" She tries to squirm away but Kanako has her held tightly by her left shoulder.

"And neither am I," the very forward young woman admits, though she has quite a sultry smile at the current moment to contradict what she just said, "but for my onii-chan, I am willing to learn. If I have to share him with you…even if it's at the same time…I'm willing to do that to have him." She emphasizes her point by slowly tracing a finger around Motoko's navel while simultaneously nibbling and licking her right ear. The effort is quite effective.

The swordswoman's whole body begins to shake and her arms flail uselessly at her sides. "N-No," she stammers out, "Please not there! I…ooh!…I want you to…to…stop it!" Despite her words of protest, Motoko's body responds to the youngest Urashima's ministrations by slowly looses its initial tenseness and she closes her eyes while her breathing increases.

A feral grin replaces Kanako's sultry one both as she feels Motoko loosen up and sees her beloved onii-chan rooted to the spot, to shocked to make a single move. Her eyes lower down and as her eyes soak in Keitaro's increasing interest in what he's watching, her grin widens. Knowing that the God's Cry school student is now too turned on to resist, Kanako lets go of her shoulder and uses her now free hand to slide under Motoko's arm and gently cup her breast. She holds it for a moment, feeling a bit of shock how it is both quite smooth yet also firm at the same time, before beginning to gently massage and caress her. The Urashima sibling's other hand slides up and then works on the other breast.

Although Motoko is very much enjoying what is being done to her, her mind screams that it is a woman who is making her feel so good and such actions are quite wrong. 'I-I-I must…stop this,' she thinks to herself, 'but…but I cannot find the strength to do so…why?'

Kanako pauses from nibbling the swordswoman's ear to talk to her brother. "Onii-chan," she begins in a deep, husky voice, "you don't have to stand over there all by yourself." The master impersonator pauses to kiss Motoko's neck. "We're both ready for you. All you need to do is come on over and take us."

Keitaro starts for a moment as he finally comes to from his complete enrapture at the scene before him. Right after he absentmindedly wipes the drool off of his mouth, his little sister's words suddenly ring in his ears. 'B-Both of them?' he thinks in a tiny, squeaky sounding voice, 'at…at the same time?' Though part of him likes the idea and is already stating it's approval, the landlord's mind begins to fill with old memories he hasn't thought of in years…the first time he met Kanako when his parents brought her home…the joy he felt at her becoming his little sister…all the time they spent together and all the fun they had over the years…and now he sees in front of him his lovely young sister, using Motoko as a means to seduce him into sleeping with her.

As he finally realizes that he was considering her offer, the young man's natural instincts kick in…in other words, he panics. He takes a couple of steps back and, spying the bundle of clothes by the door, he scrambles over to them and tosses on one of his shirts and a pair of pants. He takes a moments glance at his stunned adopted sister, muttering, "I'm sorry Kanako. I…I just can't." He then turns around and runs out of the cabin, heading back to the Hinata House.

**To be continued…  
**

**

* * *

Author's notes:** Hello all of you who have managed to keep this story in your favorites list without dying of boredom and have been unbearably patient in waiting. I have returned. Though all my excuses for why I haven't updated in so long are all true, I won't waste your time by listing them. I decided to make it up to you guys by making this chapter a little longer than usual, I hope you enjoy it. 

I have been working on my other Love Hina fic 'Different Promises' and have a good bit of it done and have been writing more and more as the ideas come along. Unfortunately I have been on a standstill with 'Family Affairs' for a while now. I'm stumped with how I want to continue the chapter I have been working on. I work on all my other stories when ideas come to me, though I have been hit with a terrible dry spell. I cannot apologize enough.

Well all I can say is to please stay patient and I will continue to work on my fics and update them as often as I can. – _lighthawkdemon_

Questions or comments? E-mail me at: **lighthawkdemon**(at)**Y!**


End file.
